Of Cruises and Christmas
by batistaangel15
Summary: With the old team comes the old tradition, just in time for Christmas. The goodbyes have been said, and once again the Doctor and Rose are together in the TARDIS ready to continue healing from the aftermath of the Master. But what they weren't expecting was a visitor and the Titanic crashing into them. **Time Crash/VotD rewrite, 3rd in the Stars Aligned series** COMPLETE.
1. Time Crash

**A/N: I'm back! ;) Not long of a wait, like I promised you. Although I was planning on posting this sooner, but my allergies have been killing me and making me feel like crap and suffering with a slight writer's block only adds to it. That, and I've been in a constant state of fangirling from all of the pics and videos of DT and Billie Piper at Comic Con. It's just…beautiful. ^^**

 **Anyways, the more important stuff.** **Following right where we left off in my last story. Now for any new viewers, welcome! If you haven't already, you should read _An Unexpected Christmas Miracle_ and _Weathering the Storm_ (especially that) to have a clear picture at what happened in the events leading up to this.**

 **Now onto Five!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters (sadly), the BBC does. All rights belong to the owners and writers. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Time Crash_**

 _Previously_

 _"What d'you reckon?" the Doctor asked. "Backwards or forwards?"_

 _"Wherever you want," Rose answered with a smile that mirrored on his face._

 _With that he pulled the lever…and then they were thrown into the jump seat when the TARDIS violently jerked, spinning them around, a siren blaring throughout the room. Rose started feeling all sorts of dizziness as the Doctor held her to keep her from falling to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and quickly flipped a switch on the console._

 _"Stop it!" he shouted over the siren. A second later the TARDIS settled, smoke trickling out from the time rotor. He shook his head before turning back to Rose. "You okay?"_

 _Rose nodded with her eyes still closed, feeling a little…off. "Yeah, just gimme a minute for my head to slow down. What happened?"_

 _The Doctor stared at the console. "I dunno. What was all that about, eh? Eh?" He placed a hand on the rotor then checked the controls, working his way around the console. "What's your problem?"_

 _Opening her eyes Rose froze when she saw another man coming around the console in the opposite direction. A familiar one at that._

 _"Right, just settle down now," the other man said, wearing the cream colored cricket outfit and stick of celery on his lapel. The Doctor's_ fifth _self._

 _What the hell?_

 _The two men bumped into each other. "Excuse me," her Doctor muttered._

 _"So sorry," the other Doctor said._

 _Rose only watched as the two barely looked at each other. "What?" she cried._

 _Both Doctors looked up at the sound of her voice before finally noticing each other with full attention. "What?" her Doctor asked, staring at him._

 _"What?" the other Doctor demanded._

 _They moved closer to get a better look. Her Doctor's eyes widened. "What?"_

Rose stood by the jump seat, flitting her eyes between the two - her husband and the man he once was so long ago. Questions immediately popped into her mind, the most important one being _how_ the hell the Doctor's fifth self managed to get in the TARDIS - _their_ TARDIS in the present.

It appeared that this was going to be an occurrence for them.

"Who are you?" Five asked, glancing at them. "Both of you?"

"Oh, brilliant!" her Doctor said happily, grinning widely at his past self. "I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes, but…brilliant!"

Rose snorted. "That's a change from last time," she commented.

"Oh, well, yeah," her Doctor said, still beaming. "But c'mon, you gotta admit this is amazing!"

Rose suppressed a giggle, recalling the last time they had accidentally bumped into one of his past lives while trapped in 1969. And the Doctor was…a little uneasy about interacting with his third self then because of the paradoxical situation. He was so jittery that she worried if he was about to break apart. So seeing him this ecstatic as he encountered yet another one of his familiar faces was a little out of the ordinary.

"I'm the Doctor," Five said, eyeing the Doctor up and down. "Who are you two?"

Her Doctor nodded. "Yes, you are! You _are_ the Doctor."

Five furrowed his brows in confusion, and Rose almost laughed. "Yes, I am. I'm the _Doctor."_

"Oh, good for you, _Doctor,"_ the Doctor said. "Good for brilliant, old you."

"Is there something _wrong_ with you?" Five asked, frowning.

"Ohhh, there it goes! The frowny face, I remember that one!" the Doctor cried, pointing at Five's face before his smile faded for a moment. "Mind you," he raised his hands to the other man's cheeks and squashed them. "Bit saggier than it ought to be." He stopped and lightly brushed the other man's hair beneath his hat. "Hair's a bit grayer. That's because of me, though, the two of us together has shorted out the time differential, should all snap back in place when we get you back home." He flipped random switches on the console then grabbed the man's jacket. "Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that! Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff," his smile faltered a little. "The…stick of celery…"

"Don't be like that," Rose spoke up. "I think it suits him well. Goes great with the cricket outfit."

Five turned to her, a curious look on his face. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"Oh…maybe. Just not yet, at least."

"Ah, that seems to happen a lot to me, running into things in the wrong order," he said before adding with a charming grin. "But how I could forget someone like you is even more out of the ordinary. You hardly seem like a person to be _forgotten."_

Rose smiled when Five took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. She practically heard her Doctor rolling his eyes from behind. "I can say the same for _you,_ Doctor. You're a bit of a legend in my book."

"Not the first time I've heard that," he preened. "Thank you, miss…"

"Oh, Rose Tyler," she told him with a wide smile.

Five grinned. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose Tyler."

"Okay, we get it," her Doctor said, gently tugging Rose back to him with an arm around her waist. "It's very fitting. Brave choice, celery, but fair play to you. Not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."

Rose snorted. A similar thing happened last time, too. "Not as such. I was only being nice and saying hello."

"Riiiight," he drawled, arching an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes as a response. So possessive. Of _himself,_ no less.

"Honestly I believe _she's_ easier to talk to," Five spoke up. "Definitely better than some skinny idiot ranting in my face about everything that happens to be in front of him." He removed his hat and placed it on the console. "Now there's something wrong with my TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly. And it would help - it really would help - if you were to shut up."

Rose tried to hide her smile behind her hand when she saw the look on her Doctor's face, but didn't bother to. Very rarely would that unstoppable gob of his come to a halt.

"Oh. Okay," he said with a nod, stepping back. "Sorry…Doctor."

"Thank you," Five said as he moved around the console.

Rose nudged her Doctor in the ribs. "And you say _this_ body was born rude," she teased in a quiet voice.

He snorted. "Oh? Not to _you_ he wasn't. Notice how nice he was to _you_?"

"Well, I _am_ always more kind than you."

"Yeah, well, that appeared to be _more_ than just that with him. He was flirting with you, Rose. Didn't you see that?"

Rose threw him a cheeky grin. "Somebody's jealous of himself," she sing-songed.

"What? Of course I'm not!" he said with a scoff. "Why would I be?"

"Because it's what you do."

"Most definitely not."

"Sure…"

He sniffed before glancing back over at his past self, who was distracted by the console. "Oh, the back of my head!"

"What?" Five asked, raising his head a bit and still facing the console.

"Sorry, sorry, not something you see every day, is it," the Doctor said. "The back of your own head."

Rose snorted. "Maybe not _every_ day, but every once in a while it seems."

He nodded as he studied his past self's head. "Mind you…I see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?"

"Vanity strikes again," Rose commented, earning a look from the Doctor.

Five lifted his head and took in his surroundings before whirling around. "What have you done to my TARDIS?" he demanded. "You've changed the desktop theme. What is this one then…coral?"

"Well…"

"It's worse than the leopard skin," Five told him.

"It's not so bad," Rose said. "It really grows on you once you get used to it."

"It all looks a bit grunge, though," Five said with a frown as he observed it. "Not really a taste of mine."

Rose grinned widely. "I love it."

He looked around, considering the design then smiled. "I suppose it's not so bad, then," he said, pulling out a pair of half-moon glasses.

"Oooh, there they come! The brainy specs!" her Doctor chirped, bouncing on his feet. "You don't even need them. You just think they make you look a bit clever!"

"I knew it!" Rose cried with a grin. "That and maybe a bit dashing, am I right?"

Five nodded, still grinning at her. "Either way doesn't matter as long as you get the job done, I suppose."

The Doctor rolled his his eyes when Rose turned to him with a silly grin. He should've known this would've happened. After all when they bumped into his third self back in 1969 a similar occurrence happened. And this incarnation that suddenly appeared in the TARDIS was one of his prettiest, if he was honest, so of course _this_ was the result.

An alarm began to blare through the room, causing the three of them to look up.

"That's an alert," Five said urgently as he removed his specs and moved around the console. The Doctor and Rose walked around the other side to stand by the side, his arm going around her waist and the other resting on the monitor. "Level five. Indicates a temporal collision. It's like two TARDISes have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS present. Looks like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of-" the Doctor turned the monitor around, his free arm returning to the appliance. "Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium," Five finished. "That's a bit underdramatic, isn't it? Belgium?"

"Not if you were from there," Rose said. She glanced at her Doctor, asking quietly. "Shouldn't you be helping yourself?"

"Oh, right," he said as he lowered his arm from the monitor and reached into his jacket, pulling out the sonic and dangling it in front of the monitor for the other Doctor. "Need this?"

"No, I'm fine," Five told him distractedly.

"Oh, no, of course, you mostly went hands free didn't you?" the Doctor said thick with snarkiness as he put the sonic away. "It's like 'hey, I'm the Doctor, I can save the universe with a kettle and some string, and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable!'"

"Oi!" Rose cried, elbowing him in the side. "Be nice."

Her Doctor shrugged. "Can't help it that I'm rude."

Five came back over to stare him straight in the eye. "Who are you?"

"Take a look," the Doctor told him softly.

"Oh…" Five breathed out, his eyes widening. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

"You're…oh, no, you're…"

The Doctor nodded, still grinning. "Here it comes. Yeah, yeah, I am."

"A fan," Five sighed as he turned away and rounded the console.

"Yeah…" the Doctor said before realizing what his past self said. "What?" he cried.

Rose burst into laughter. "Yeah, that's _definitely_ a change from last time," she got out.

When they had met his third self, that man studied her Doctor and immediately worked out that he was a future regeneration of his just out of his current time and crossing into their timeline under accidental circumstances. But this incarnation seemed far too distracted to fully comprehend it or make any calculations or even take a look at her Doctor's eyes to see himself in them.

"Level ten now, this is bad," Five informed. "Two minutes to Belgium."

"What d'you mean 'a fan'?" the Doctor said with an incredulous pout. "I'm not just a fan, I'm _you!"_

"Okay, you're my _biggest_ fan," Five said, waving him off. "Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time saving planets, fighting monsters and being…well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvelous!" An amused smile came across the Doctor's face as both he and Rose nodded in agreement. "And naturally every now and then people notice me - start up their little groups. That LINDA lot." Five froze. "Are you one of _them_? Rose doesn't seem like the type, she's far too pleasant." He threw her a wink before moving around the console again.

"Oh, don't worry we ain't involved with that lot," Rose told him. "Definitely not."

"I mean, we're big fans and all, but most certainly not part of any kind of cult," the Doctor spoke up. "But more importantly, you're missing the point. I'm you! I'm you with a new face." He slapped his own cheeks. "Check out this bone structure, Doctor, because one day you're gonna be shaving it!"

Rose arched an eyebrow at him. "You know, I've shaved that face a couple times, too."

"Well…"

She rolled her eyes. _"Alien git,"_ she teased through their bond.

Five's head jerked up, a mix of both astonishment and bewilderment on his face. Both the Doctor and Rose smiled at him as he studied them in awe.

"How…? How did you do that?" he said to her.

"You heard her, too, right?" the Doctor said, smirking.

Five shook his head, staring at Rose. "But that's…you're not even a Time Lady. I would've been able to sense that. Only Time Lords can do such a thing, how did you _do_ that?"

Rose smiled. "Bit of a long story, but I'll bet you'll love it."

"It's… _impossible_."

"But you _love_ the impossible," the Doctor said, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist and patting her hip. "And I'll let you in on a little spoiler alert: this woman right here is just that. She's very special, mostly human. More than average. Well, of course there's no such thing as an ordinary human, but she's more than that. She's…extraordinary. She's brilliant. Capable of a lot, and you noticed one little thing just now."

Five blinked. "Then…if she's able to do that…does that mean…?"

The Doctor smiled warmly. "One day, she'll become the most important person to ever come into your life. She'll give you things you never had before and then some." He glanced down at Rose, a wide grin on her face. "She's your future _wife."_

Before the younger Doctor could even form a response, a sound resembling a gong rang across the room, causing the three of them to look up.

"The Cloister Bell," Five said.

"Yep, right on time," the Doctor said. "That's my cue."

Releasing his hold on Rose, she watched as both Doctors moved quickly around the console, pressing buttons and flipping switches in flash speeds. She stepped aside and sat on the jump seat in amusement. Seeing her husband interacting with a past incarnation of himself was always a kick.

"In less than a minute we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" Five shouted urgently.

Her Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Yeah, that's my fault, actually. I was rebuilding the TARDIS - forgot to put the shields back up. Your TARDIS and my TARDIS, well the same TARDIS, different points in its own time steam collided and, oop, there you go; end of the universe, butterfingers. But! Don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out." He moved around the console and worked on various controls. "Venting the thermal buffer, flooring the helmic regulator, and just to finish off, let's fry those zeiton crystals."

"You'll blow up the TARDIS," Five said, grabbing onto his arms in an attempt to stop him.

"It's the only way out," the Doctor told him.

"Who told you that?" Five demanded.

"You told me that!"

He pushed a button, causing the time rotor to glow and flash for a split second. The room shook again as a result, but other than that the Old Girl seemed steady.

"What did you do?" Rose asked, coming to stand by the console.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant," Five said in awe.

"Explosion cancels out implosion…" the Doctor said with a nod.

"Matter stays constant," Five finished.

Rose grinned and went over to hug the Doctor. "Brilliant!"

"Far too brilliant," Five said. "I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that."

The Doctor sniffed. "Sorry, mate, you still haven't."

"But how'd you work that out?" Rose asked curiously. "I mean, Doctor, I know you're brilliant and everything, but that was kinda fast."

"You didn't have time to work all that out," Five chimed in. "Even I couldn't do it!"

"I didn't work it out," the Doctor told them as he turned to face them. "I didn't have to."

"You remembered," Five said in realization.

He nodded. "Because you _will_ remember."

"So, lemme make sure I got this right," Rose said, gesturing at both Doctors. "You remembered being him…watching you, doin' that. You already knew what to do 'cause he _watched_ you do it."

The Doctor smiled proudly and waggled his eyebrows. "Wibbly-wobbly…"

"…Timey-wimey," both he and Five said in unison, causing Rose to shake her head. Got away from him again. She couldn't help but laugh when the Doctor made an attempt to high five his younger self, but was left with his hand awkwardly hanging in the air. Still he kept a smile and shrugged it off.

Another alarm sounded, and the Doctor moved around the console again.

"Now what?" Rose asked.

"Right! TARDISes are separating," the Doctor said. "Sorry, Doctor, time's up, back to long ago." He froze and studied Five. "Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and…" he trailed off and cleared his throat rather loudly, turning away and going back to the controls, avoiding eye contact.

Both Rose and Five furrowed their brows as they studied him for a moment before the latter turned to her. "So, it's true, what you become to me?"

"Bonded and everything," Rose said sincerely.

"I never thought it'd be possible," he admitted. "But I do love the impossible, and I suppose you are very convincing." He smiled and took her hand again. "I look forward to the day I meet you, Rose Tyler."

"I know you are," she said with a wide smile. "We're gonna be brilliant." She stepped up to him to kiss him on the cheek, adding with seriousness. "Hold onto that, ya hear me? I know you won't remember any of…this now, but just remember that we're gonna be brilliant together. Just keep hanging in there, Doctor."

His eyes twinkled. "Oh, I certainly will try to. Thank you, Rose." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. She slowly stepped back, feeling her Doctor's arm wrap around her waist once his former self began to fade, his voice echoing. "Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you…Doctor."

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

"I'm very welcome," Five said genuinely before fading away completely, but soon came back a few seconds later when the Doctor released Rose to reach over and flip a switch.

"You know…" the Doctor said as he picked up Five's hat from its spot on the console and walked up to him to hand it over. "I loved being you. Back when I first started, at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you…and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted - I still do that! The voice thing, I got that from you. Oh!" He brought his leg up on the console. "And the trainers. And…" He dropped his leg to slip on his specs, smiling widely. "Snap. 'Cause you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor."

Five smiled warmly as he tipped his hat to both of them. "To days to come."

The Doctor wrapped his arm back around Rose's waist. "All my love to long ago."

"Remember what I told you," Rose said just before he faded away again. She glanced up at the Doctor, smiling more when she saw that familiar twinkle in his ancient eyes. "Is this gonna be a common occurrence every once in a while?"

"Seems like it, ever since we bonded, I suppose," he answered. "Which means we have to be on the lookout for other mes from now on. Can't have the universe implode."

"Haven't we been doing that before we got married?

He made that happy sound she adored so much and kissed her temple. Pocketing his specs he patted her hip as he returned to the console. "Right! Slight misdirection, but all fixed now. Time we were off."

She studied him. "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"You alright?"

"'Course I am," he answered casually with a sniff. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, recalling that strangled noise that he made when asking his past self where he was in their timeline. Though he didn't finish his sentence, she had a pretty good idea of what he was about to day next that made him irate. Even more so now after recent events. And it was the very last person he wanted to think or talk about.

Coming up to him Rose rested her hand on his forearm. "He's gonna be okay, Doctor," she told him softly. "He makes it through everything. And he knows how brilliant we are together."

The Doctor sighed with a faint smile. "Yeah. Yeah, he does." Glancing down at her he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"And you _were_ jealous again," she teased. "Don't tell me otherwise."

"I was _not_ jealous," he stressed.

She traced circles over his chest. "So possessive."

He chuckled once. "Oh, yes."

When he gave her a soft kiss the voice of his fifth self came through the filter. _"Oh, Doctor, control yourself with Rose and remember to put your shields up."_

Before either of them could register anything else, a blaring ship horn alerted them as they broke apart just in time as something crashed into the TARDIS, sending debris flying across the console room and them to the floor. Using himself as a body shield the Doctor held Rose close before letting her go, both coughing from the dust clouds swarming around them.

"You all right?" he asked.

She nodded and sat herself upright. "Yeah, 'm fine." Her eyes went past the Doctor's shoulder and widened. "Not so sure about that, though."

Following her eyes to where the crash occurred the Doctor saw the bow of a large vessel shoved into the wall of the TARDIS console room.

"What?" he said, stupefied, as he turned his whole body around to rest his arms on the jump seat and the console. He shook his head. _"What?!"_

Rose crawled underneath the Doctor's arms over to an object a few feet away, what looked to be a life preserver. Turning it over her eyes widened when she saw a familiar name written on it: _Titantic._

"Uh, Doctor," Rose said, leaning back to tap his foot. "You'll wanna see this."

Coming to kneel beside her, the Doctor stared at the preserver, then briefly at Rose, then back up to the ship. "What?"

* * *

 **Small note: For the future in my stories, I might include other Classic Doctor cameos. Be on the lookout for those. And that's the opening. Onto the voyage :)**


	2. A Normal Christmas?

**A/N:** **Now all aboard the Titanic.**

 **Many thanks to those who've reviewed, favorited, and followed already! You're all adored :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: A Normal Christmas?**_

Still completely flabbergasted by everything that has happened all within the duration of about five minutes, the Doctor just stared at the hull of the massive vessel that forced its way into the TARDIS.

"Please don't tell me that the iceberg that sank the _Titanic_ was actually the TARDIS," Rose said in disbelief.

"Of course not," he assured as he scrambled to his feet. "At least…it shouldn't be. That was still an iceberg. I should know, I was there. I ended up clinging to the iceberg, and it wasn't half cold. That's what it was - a big _iceberg,_ not me."

He went straight to the console, throwing another life preserver out of the way as he flipped various switches. In a matter of seconds the gaping hole in the wall stitched together, pushing the hull of the ship out.

"There we go," he proclaimed. "All fixed. Just like I've said before, Rose, the Old Girl's robust. The perfect word for Her."

"Never a dull moment with us," Rose commented as she stood to her feet, brushing herself off.

The Doctor pulled the lever. "Nope. Wanna check it out?"

She scoffed. "You seriously have to ask? Doctor, you sure you didn't acquire amnesia after your past self faded away?"

He blinked once. "I assure you that my memory is perfectly fine. And yes, I admit that it was a _bit_ rhetorical to ask on my part." He grinned and held out his hand. "Care to accompany me?"

"Always," Rose said, returning the smile as she slipped her hand in his as they strolled down the ramp to the doors.

Poking their heads out they found themselves in some kind of supply closet, their eyes darting around to see if they were safe. The Doctor glanced down at Rose, who surprisingly wasn't running out as fast as she usually would. With a gentle nudge to her ribs, she gave him a pointed look, to which he nodded for her to move out of the door. Once they stepped out, the Doctor observed the side of the TARDIS to make sure all damage was repaired before they walked down a corridor.

They were led to a wood paneled room that appeared to be a sitting hall of some sorts complete with a bar. Various treats and champagne was being handed out to guests, who dressed in early 20th century attire. Potted palm trees were placed in the corners along with Christmas decorations. In the distance a slower version of _'Jingle Bells'_ was being played.

"Wait," Rose spoke up. "Doctor, if you've been here before, isn't there a chance we could run into you…again?"

"No," he said quickly. "Once is enough for the day."

Glancing around the room, they both looked in opposite directions of each other. "That's odd," Rose commented.

"Too right," the Doctor said. "This ship is definitely not 1912. Or the _RMS Titanic,_ for that matter. I would know it right away. Just look at the caterers. I certainly don't remember seeing any nibbles being handed out with such fashion."

"Sure, _that's_ the clincher," Rose said with a snort. "Those robot angels in the corner have nothing to do with it."

Turning around the Doctor followed Rose's gaze, noticing golden robotic angels wearing white robes on the other side of the room.

"Well," he said. "I suppose that's another sign."

Rose chuckled. "Still a bit disoriented, I see."

The Doctor arched an eyebrow at her before stepping up to the angels. In the corner of her eye, Rose caught sight of a window and walked over to it.

"Doctor," she called to him.

He came from behind and looked over her shoulder, watching as they drifted in space with Earth miles and miles below them. "Riiight," he drawled.

 ** _"Attention all passengers,"_** a voice came over the PA system. _**"The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."**_

Both the Doctor and Rose took their eyes away from the outside view to exchange a look with each other. They didn't need to say much more.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Heading back into the TARDIS they both went to their room to get ready. The Old Girl was kind enough to make their wardrobe even larger than it was simply for more convenience. Standing on opposite sides of the room, the Doctor threw on his suit jacket and reached for his tie while Rose picked various dresses, holding them up against her to see which looked the best for the party. She settled on a scarlet silk halter dress, complete with a skirt and matching layered scarlet chiffon, wearing low heeled shoes perfect for running - just in case.

Absent mindedly working on the buttons of his black dinner jacket, the Doctor watched through his mirror with adoration as she prepared herself with ease, slipping into her beautiful ensemble then applying her makeup at the vanity. While Rose always stressed that she wasn't one for dressing up formally since she despised being around posh people, she enjoyed the end result. And so did he. Granted he thought she was beautiful regardless, no matter what she wore - and what she didn't. But seeing her modestly yet confidently doll herself up was always an enticing sight.

It's been a long time since either of them got all spruced up for an event, and this was coming directly after such a traumatic experience for the both of them. Was it too soon? He didn't know. Rose seemed to be doing just fine, but he was feeling a little uneasy at the moment. Taking one look at his wife getting ready, though, immediately uplifted his tune. Everything was going to be alright. Always. Maybe for once something _good_ will come out of wearing his black bow tie.

"Doctor," she spoke up, making him blink a few times.

"Hm?"

"About the _Titanic_ \- the actual ship, not this one…how come you didn't stop it from happening?"

He sighed. "'Cause it's a fixed point," he answered flatly. "It can't be tampered with."

"Yeah, but what about that family you saved?" she pointed out, tying her hair in a low and loosened bun. "Didn't that affect the whole…disaster?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not really, no. The thing is…in some circumstances, not every person is involved. Just because the point is fixed in time doesn't mean _every_ single person is a part of it. Sometimes one person can be saved. Sometimes a family could be saved. Sometimes…no one can be saved at all," he added solemnly.

And that was the burden of the Time Lords; to look upon every event in history that was to be and what must not, and making sure it stayed that way or else time itself would unravel, creating catastrophic endings and results because of said interferences. All of the times he wished he could change things, but he knew of the consequences. The world was to always be in order.

The feel of a hand resting on his arm made him inwardly jump, but that was only because he hadn't heard Rose move to stand beside him. He glanced over and saw the sympathy as clear as day in her eyes. She knew of all of the things that buzzed around in his vast, prodigious mind, always wondered how he was even capable of containing just about every fact of the universe. She constantly kept his head on straight.

"At least one family was saved that day," she told him softly. "Some victory came in the end, yeah?"

He inhaled a deep breath. "Yeah," he said quietly. She rubbed his arm before returning to her activities, standing beside him. "So," he said in a lighter tone. "Another party for us to crash."

"Should be fun, like always," Rose said with a smirk as she stood by his mirror to apply her lipstick. "You gonna use the psychic paper to let us in? 'Cause if you had plans to, keep in mind that caterers are out of the question."

"Relax, I've always got it handy." He arched an eyebrow. "And even if I were to use it, caterers or waiters and waitresses would be useless occupations considering your choice of attire."

"Oi," she said firmly. "If we're takin' shots at each other's outfits-"

"No no, I meant no offense," he assured. "All's I was saying was that…it's not really early 20th century with that hemline. You're gonna attract an awful lot of attention with that."

Rose grinned. "And it's all gonna come from you."

"Oh yes," he said with a low voice, smiling warmly at her. "Though it doesn't matter what you wear. You look stunning, Rose."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then wiped the lipstick stain. "You're not so bad yourself. So dapper. Although…" she raised her hands to work on his bow tie. "Should I really remind you that you're wearing this dreaded black tie again?"

"Trust me, I already know," the Doctor sighed. "I was having second thoughts about it myself. One could only hope for something good to come out of it, right?"

Rose nodded. "Definitely. Not to be a jinx, but 'm hoping that this ship doesn't live up to its name," she said, half jokingly as she finished tying his tie, patting the end result.

He scoffed. "Donning a black tie as we board a futuristic ship named after the infamous _Titanic,_ and to top it all off, it's _Christmas._ Quite the triple whammy we're dealing with."

Rose giggled. "It's the _old_ Christmas tradition."

"How appropriate, then," he chuckled as he placed his hands on her hips. "You know…since it's Christmas, we can also have our _other_ tradition to celebrate later."

She smiled and slid her arms around his neck. "I'd love that," she told him sincerely before bringing him down for a brief kiss.

Ever since accepting themselves as a couple back on Noel, they've decided that they could make it a personal custom of theirs to visit that beautiful planet dedicated to the holiday. Not only that but the Doctor even decorated the TARDIS with decorations just for the occasion. He never used to do that in the years she was with him, but once they admitted their feelings things changed. Their marriage was now added to it.

"Right," the Doctor said, dropping his hands from her hips to offer her his arm, his chin held up as he spoke in an amusing tone. "Shall we go to the party, my lovely wife?"

"Of course, my Doctor," Rose said with a wide grin, then became serious and poked him in the chest. "Only if you drop that posh accent."

He made a happy sound. "As my lady wishes."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

With the use of his trusty psychic paper the Doctor assumed themselves to be Passengers 57 and 58 at the main desk, making boarding in the cruise easier. Walking down a corridor they stopped at a video terminal. They watched as a bald man with a ridiculous, thin moustache spoke.

 ** _"Max Capricorn Cruiseliners: the fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max."_** The man smiled wide, his gold tooth glinting along with a comical sound effect before the screen displayed the ship's logo.

Rose arched an eyebrow. "'S like one of those cheesy Saturday morning cartoons on telly," she commented.

"And not the entertaining ones," the Doctor added.

"I bet his tooth doesn't even do that no matter how much money he's got."

"Could be a possibility," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's have a look around."

Walking down the hall a steward passed by them. "Merry Christmas, sir," he said, nodding at them. "Ma'am."

"Merry Christmas," the Doctor said with a smile as he guided he and Rose into the reception.

Upon entering Rose immediately felt out of place. "This _would_ be a posh place," she muttered, a small wave of anxiety coming over her. It's been a long time since she was in such a large crowd - save for being rescued by UNIT - but having to be around these upper class people always made her uneasy.

Much like the real life ship that was constructed by rich snobs who only cared about their wealth, vanity and finery when the ship was built. Little did they know that their overconfidence soon led them to death when they crashed into that iceberg. As sad as it was how so many of those people wound up dying, they shouldn't have acted so pompous. And their materialistic items proved to be wasteful and worthless in the end.

The Doctor gently squeezed her waist for reassurance. He knew how much she despised being around a posh crowd, but it would always be comfortable knowing he was right beside her through the political and economical commotion. Working their way through the crowd they passed by a man with his hair slicked back speaking through some kind of communication device, yelling about selling something. Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor chuckled. Pompous gits.

Taking in their surroundings, from the festive decorations and mingling guests, they walked over to one of the robot angels.

"Evening," the Doctor said. "Passenger 57. Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be…"

 ** _"Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information,"_** it told.

He nodded. "Good. So, um…tell me - 'cause I'm an idiot - where are we from?"

 ** _"Information,"_** the Host said. **_"The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."_**

"Yeah, who was the genius who thought of the name _Titanic?"_ Rose asked.

 ** _"Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."_**

"Obviously," she muttered under her breath.

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" the Doctor asked, his eyebrow arched.

 ** _"Information: all designations are chosen by Mr. Max Capricorn, president of Max-Max-Max-"_** The Host's head began to twitch as it repeated the name, its pitch increasing.

"Ooh, bit of a glitch," the Doctor said as he reached in his pocket to retrieve the sonic.

"Sir, we can handle this," the steward said as he rushed over, the Doctor ceasing his movements.

The other man waved over two other stewards for assistance as he reached over and shut the Host off. Both stewards carried the robot away, the Doctor and Rose studying them.

"Software problem, that's all," the first steward told them. "Leave it with us, sir. Merry Christmas to you both." With that he hurried off, but he wasn't too far away as they heard him mumbling, "That's another one down. What's going on with these things?"

Rose shook her head. Sometimes a glitch could probably just be a glitch and nothing more, but she felt herself twitch inside. This wasn't an ordinary software problem. Or maybe it was, but it didn't seem right.

"Software problem…" the Doctor repeated, still staring in the direction of where the robot was charted away. "Right…"

"C'mon, Doctor," Rose said, patting his arm. "We can investigate later. It's a party, and some relaxation is needed, yeah?"

He scratched his sideburn and smiled. "Right you are, Rose Tyler." He held out his arm for her again and she happily looped hers through.

"'M a little surprised you haven't made your way over to the nibbles yet," she joked.

"Where d'you think we're headed?" he said, waggling his eyebrows, making her giggle.

At least that's what he thought when the sound of a crash occurred a few steps away from them. One of the young waitresses was on the ground as she dropped her test holding drinking glasses.

"For Tov's sake, look where you're going!" the uptight businessman they passed by earlier yelled angrily, checking himself. "This jacket's a genuine Earth antique."

"I'm sorry, sir," the blonde said as she knelt down and picked up the shards of broken glass.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart," he snapped. "Staffed by idiots-"

"Oi!" Rose called out, releasing herself from the Doctor's hold to step forward. "Who the hell d'you think you are, and who gave you the right to talk to her like that?"

The man gave her a distasteful look. "What, like _you_ have any authority? I paid hard earned money to board this cruise, and I'm paying her to do her job poorly? No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain. The economy is weak and in the middle of a recession, and these workers could care less."

He turned on his heel and walked to the other side of the room, Rose glaring at him. "Bloody wanker," she commented. That kind of attitude fit in around this place, where the only priorities are pride and vanity. Snobs. She felt the Doctor place a hand on her back as they went over to help the waitress. "You okay?" Rose asked the woman.

She nodded. "Yes. I've heard worse from the guests. It's nothing new."

"Well, he's a bloody wanker who needs a good smack across his face," Rose said as both she and the Doctor knelt down to help clean up.

"Careful," the Doctor said a they gathered the broken shards of glass. "There we go."

"Thank you," the waitress said, glancing at them. "I can manage."

"Never said you couldn't," Rose said, gingerly picking up a large piece of glass and placing it on the tray. "I'm Rose Tyler, and this is the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Astrid," she said. "Astrid Peth."

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth," the Doctor said with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

A surprised smile crossed the woman's face. "Merry Christmas, sir. Ma'am."

"Just 'Doctor', and 'Rose'," he said kindly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "No 'sir' or 'ma'am'."

"You two enjoying the cruise?" Astrid asked.

"Too early to say, I guess," Rose said. "We just got here and haven't really had a chance to look around."

"What about you?" the Doctor asked as they all stood, lowering his arm to wrap around Rose's waist, his thumb brushing over her ribs. "You're a long way from home, Planet Sto."

Astrid shrugged. "Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here…and I'm still waiting on tables."

She began to move around the room, making her rounds on the tables. Rose followed her. "Don't you get shore leave or…something?"

"We're not allowed," Astrid said with a shake of her head as she cleared a table. "They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of…" she trailed off and looked out the window, gazing at the stars and the Earth below. She glanced over at them and shook her head. "It sounds daft."

"Definitely not," Rose said gently as the Doctor came beside her, bringing his arm around her waist. "You dreamt of another sky…to get out there and see the universe; all those suns shining, all of that life that lies out there, all of those stars in the skies. I used to be like you, wishing for something better." She patted the Doctor's chest. "Before I met the Doctor I was a shopgirl. And once I saw the universe…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Why stand still when there's all that life out there?"

"So…you travel a lot?" Astrid asked.

"All the time," the Doctor said. "Just for fun. Well, that's the plan." He frowned. "Never quite works."

 _"Don't be like that,"_ Rose said through their bond. _"Trouble's the bits in between, remember?"_

He inwardly chuckled _. "True." But certain troubles are far worse than others,_ he finished to himself.

"Must be rich, though," Astrid said.

"Haven't got a penny," he told her.

The waitress flitted her eyes between them. Rose leaned forward and whispered, "Stowaways."

"Kidding?" the other woman said.

Rose smiled. "Seriously."

Astrid laughed. "No!"

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor said with a nod.

"How did you get on board?" she asked.

"Accident," he answered. "I've got this, sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding Her. Left the defenses down, bumped into the _Titanic._ Here we are. Bit of a party, we thought 'why not?'"

"I should report you," Astrid said.

"Go on then," Rose challenged.

Astrid hesitated before smiling. "I'll get you two drinks," she whispered. "On the house."

They both grinned as she left, passing by a group of upper class people laughing over who knows what. "At least there's one person here the isn't complaining about olives," Rose commented.

The Doctor chuckled before glancing down at her. She was still a bit uneasy about being in such an atmosphere, and he couldn't blame her, but it pained him. Granted she was never keen on being around people with fat wallets and small concern about the little things around them, but it was too overwhelming. She did a fantastic job of containing herself through their bond where he couldn't feel anything of the nature, but she did shudder a bit.

With a gentle squeeze on her hip he scanned the room and found two available seats at a table occupied by a heavy set couple wearing flashy purple western outfits, who seemed to be enjoying themselves until a group of first class passengers laughed rambunctiously passed by them. The Doctor and Rose exchanged a glance at each other before choosing to sit with the couple.

"Just ignore them," the man was saying to the woman.

"Something's tickled them," the Doctor remarked as he pulled out a chair for Rose to sit before taking the seat next to her.

"They told us it was fancy dress," the woman said, gesturing at her outfit. "Very funny, I'm sure."

"Not funny, at all," Rose said. "I think they're stunning."

The woman smiled. "You're too kind. You two are the first ones who haven't laughed at us for the whole cruise."

"They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid," the man told them. "We won our tickets in a competition."

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in _By the Light of the Asteroid_ ," the woman added. "Did you ever watch?"

"Oh, yeah, I've seen that," Rose said, snapping her fingers.

"Is that the one with the twins?" the Doctor asked.

"That's it," the woman said with a smile. "Oh, it's marvelous!"

"I can't remember all of the husbands," Rose added. "But the one with the green skin was a bit…unforgettable."

"Oh, that's Lonroy," the woman said, laughing. "Quite the liar that man is. That one storyline was a rocky one. Had me on the edge of my seat."

Rose nodded. "And the incident with that other guy with the tusks - that was really good." She glanced over at the Doctor, who arched an eyebrow at her but had an amused look on his face. _"What?"_ she asked through their link.

 _"Nothing,"_ he replied. _"Never knew you enjoyed intergalactic soap operas."_

 _"I can say the same for you,"_ she teased.

He scratched his sideburn. _"That's…I've stumbled across it a few times, that's all."_

Rose playfully rolled her eyes and patted his hand.

"Probably not good enough for that lot," the man was saying, nodding over at the laughing group. "They think we should be in steerage."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" the Doctor said innocently.

"Fat lot of wankers, they are," Rose commented, looking briefly over her shoulder at them.

"Perhaps they were never taught any manners," the Doctor added.

"That's one thing they'll need," Rose said with a snort. "Right after they each get a good smack upside the head."

"Now, now, Rose," the Doctor said, patting her hand before reaching into his pocket to pull out the sonic, being discreet and sneakily hiding it under his arm, pointing it in the group's direction behind him. "They'll get what they deserve."

Keeping a straight face he switched the sonic on. The sound of a cork being popped from a champagne bottle followed by shrieks came from the group as they were drenched in the liquid spray.

"Did-did you do that?" the man asked.

The Doctor sniffed. "Maybe," he said, pocketing the sonic.

Rose grinned. "Very slick."

He threw her a wink.

"We like you two," the woman said with a laugh.

"We do," the man said as he reached forward and held out his hand. They both shook it. "I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon."

"Foon," the Doctor repeated as he leaned over to shake her hand. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, Rose."

"Nice to meet you both," Foon said, shaking Rose's hand. "Good thing we've met, 'cause I'm gonna need a doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be _enormous,_ these buffalo, so many wings."

Accepting the offer both the Doctor and Rose reached over to grab a wing each. They had only been nibbling on them for a moment when a voice came over the PA system.

 ** _"Attention please: shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7."_**

"Red 6-7. That's us," Foon said as she stood, her ticket held out in her hand. "Are you Red 6-7?"

The Doctor turned to Rose, who merely shrugged. He did the same and smiled back at the couple. "Might as well be."

"Come on," Morvin said, joining his wife. "We're going to Earth."

Both the Doctor and Rose grinned at each other before reaching for each other's hands and standing from the table. The couple was headed towards a small man holding up a sign for the section. "Red 6-7. Red 6-7. This way, fast as you can!" the man said.

They hurried along with the van Hoffs when Astrid came up to them with a smile and a tray. "I got you those drinks," she told them.

"And we got you a treat," the Doctor said as he took her tray and set it on a table. "Come on."

"Red 6-7 departing shortly," the man with the sign called out.

"Red 6-7," the Doctor said, holding up the psychic paper. "Plus two."

"Two?" the man asked, trying to peer over him to see the two women. "Uh…"

Rose tried to hide Astrid so she wouldn't get caught, but the man seen her anyway.

"Oh, they're incredibly shy," the Doctor said. "Sisters - practically twins. Inseparable, they are. Can't have one without the other, or else their cell duplications could unravel and split apart. Much like when birthed. You see, the chimeric blastomere during the process of growth-"

"Alright, alright," the man said quickly, holding out teleportation bracelets. "The…details don't need to be known. Please, take these, if you would. Each of you need one."

The man returned to the rest of the group. Rose chuckled. "Nice one, Doctor. That's a different approach."

"Well, it just…sort of came to me," he said sheepishly as he slipped Rose's bracelet on her unoccupied wrist.

"Why didn't you just use 'Sir' or 'Dame'? Less hassle, wouldn't it be?"

He blinked. "Right. Still, at least it was convincing."

"I'll get the sack," Astrid said nervously.

"'S okay, we'll look after ya," Rose said, nudging her shoulder. "C'mon, it's a brand new sky." She dangled the bracelet, tempting the woman before she smiled and took it.

"To repeat," the man spoke up in front of the section. "I am Mr. Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now human beings worshipped the great god Santa - a creature with fearsome claws - and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner…like _savages."_

Rose arched an eyebrow at the alleged 'historian' and his facts. "Uh, sorry," she said. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics," Mr. Copper replied.

Rose exchanged a confused look with the Doctor. "That's different," she whispered. He raised his brows as a response.

"Now stand by…" Mr. Cooper was saying.

"And me! And me!" A high pitched voice called out from behind the group. They turned to see the tiny red alien with red spikes on his head they had spotted earlier in the reception hall upon arrival quickly shuffling his way to the front. He waved his red ticket. "Red 6-7!"

"Well, take a bracelet, sir," Mr. Copper said distractedly, handing one over to the creature.

"Doctor, he's gonna attract attention," Rose whispered, tugging his arm.

"And on _Christmas,"_ he muttered before addressing the little alien. "Hold on, hold on. What was your name?"

"Bannakaffalatta," he told him.

"Okay, Bannakaffalatta, but it's Christmas Eve down there. Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offense, but you'll cause a riot 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties-"

He cut himself off when he realized they suddenly were teleported from the ship and grounded on an empty and darkened London street.

"Oh," he finished.

"Now, spending money," Mr. Copper said. "I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as 'beef' but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing."

Everyone began to stare and walk around in complete wonder, save for the Doctor and Rose, who looked around warily. "Doctor," she started. "It's Christmas…and the streets are empty. Where is everybody?"

"It should be full," he murmured, looking around. "It should be busy." He swallowed hard, feeling a bit overwrought at the unusual sight. "Something's wrong…"

"But it's _beautiful,"_ Astrid said happily from behind them.

"You really think so?" Rose asked, looking down both ends of the streets. "It's just a street."

"The pyramids are beautiful," the Doctor added. "And New Zealand…"

"But it's a different planet!" the woman cried gleefully. I'm standing on a different planet. There's concrete…and shops - alien shops, real alien shops!" She craned her neck up. "Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells," she took a deep breath, her delight never faltering. "It stinks! This is amazing! Thank you!"

In all of her bouncing around Astrid went over to them both, hugging them tightly before skipping down the street like a little girl frolicking through a field of flowers. Rose couldn't help but be happy to see the young woman see a world she has never seen before, but she felt an odd chill slither down her spine. And it wasn't from the cold, night air.

The Doctor turned to Rose, a faint smile on his face. "Come on then, let's have a look."

Taking her hand they followed Astrid and crossed the street, coming up to the only thing that was open for business and occupied by someone - a newsagent's booth. Strangely. An old man with a gray goatee was bundled up in his winter clothes, looking through a newspaper.

"Hello," Rose greeted with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

The man smiled. "And to you, sweetheart. And to your gentleman," he nodded off to the Doctor, who smiled back at him. "Having a safe night?"

"For now, yeah," she responded, looking down the street.

"Sorry, obvious question," the Doctor spoke up. "But where is everybody?"

"Oh, ho, scared!" the old man said with a snort.

"Of what?" Rose asked as she felt the Doctor tense up.

"Where have you been living?" the man asked. "London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?"

She frowned. "I've lived here for nineteen years of my life, but I've never seen it this empty and abandoned. What makes this different than every other time?"

"Well, it's them, up above," the man said, pointing to they sky. They looked at him blankly. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look, recalling both of those incidents that have become a part of their old tradition. She noticed the guilt already crossing his face and squeezed his hand.

"This place is _amazing,"_ Astrid breathed out, still in a wondrous mood.

"And this year, Lord knows what," the man continued. "So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me…" he nodded behind him, indicating the small television in the stand showing the Buckingham Palace on the news. "And Her Majesty." He reached over and turned the dial, increasing the volume.

 _ **"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear."**_

The old man stood patriotically and saluted the television. "God bless her! We stand vigil."

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand. Just watching the news report made him uneasy. Every Christmas something happened, it was a reoccurring tradition. Even after their newer tradition involving Noel where nothing bad could happen on such a peaceful planet, something happened after they left the place. _Two_ things, actually. Canary Wharf and then the Racnoss. It was the standard Christmas activities with them, and he could feel something else was about to happen deep in the pit of his stomach.

 _No._ For once he and his wife were going to have a normal Christmas on Earth…or in their case, just one without any threats like on Noel. It was a possibility, right?

"Y'know, the Doctor said, chucking away his worry. "I think Her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, nothing is gonna happen this year-"

And then they were abruptly teleported back up to the ship, leaving the old man spooked.

* * *

 **Response to _newboy:_ Hi again ;) I totally agree with you. The Master may have been the most consistent and tenacious foe, but Davros is the reason why the Daleks exist, so of course the Doctor would feel a lot of grief with him. 'Course we have a loooooooong way to go til we meet that bundle of joy, but yeah, Rose is definitely not gonna like him. **


	3. Turbulence

**A/N: Here comes the rock storm…**

 **Thank you lovely viewers! Your feedback is always motivating :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Turbulence**_

"I was in mid-sentence!" the Doctor complained once they found themselves back on the ship and off of the abandoned London street.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," Mr. Copper said. "A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets-"

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta," the chief steward said, approaching them from the other room. Astrid quickly hid herself behind the Doctor and Rose so not to be caught. "We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided."

Everyone dispersed, save for the Doctor, Rose, and Astrid. The waitress made herself visible, grinning at them. "That was the best!" she said happily, hugging Rose then the Doctor. "The best!"

They both smiled at her before she hurried off and back to her duties. Grabbing Rose's hand the Doctor approached the chief steward.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" he asked in a low voice so not to be heard.

"Nothing to worry about," he said with a forced, plastered smile. "Only a minor glitch in the system. These things happen every once in a while, but I assure you, it's nothing serious. Enjoy your cruise."

Before the Doctor could press the issue the man walked away swiftly. He and Rose eyed him skeptically. Though they have been on this ship probably no more than thirty minutes too many peculiar happenings have occurred. Starting with those Heavenly Hosts, and now the teleportation devices. It was all connected somehow.

"'S so weird," Rose commented.

"Too right," the Doctor said with a nod. "If the power continues to waver at this rate, something serious could happen."

"Doctor," Rose said, tapping his arm and nodding forward. "Something's flickering by the window."

Scanning the room the Doctor caught sight of another one of the video screens displaying Max Capricorn by the large window, only there was another glitch as it appeared on a loop, repeating the same reel.

"Ooh, looks like we've got another one," he said. "Great work, Lewis!"

Rose grinned widely as she slid a finger up his forearm. "Do I have permission to follow up again?"

He hummed as he bent down to her ear. "Permission granted," he said with a low voice that made her shiver, even more when he placed a light kiss to the soft skin beneath her earlobe. She giggled. Copper's hunches were even better when you're married.

Pulling back he grabbed her hand as they weaved their way through the crowd to get to the other side. Once there he released her as he reached in his jacket to slip on his specs then took out the sonic and began to work on the frame. Rose stood beside him to block other people's view of what he was doing, keeping watch. Messing with the controls and some of the wires the image of Max was replaced by a schematic of the Titanic - and one important piece that was a problem.

"What?" the Doctor said in disbelief, his eyes widening.

"What'd you find?" Rose asked, turning around to look over his shoulder.

"The shields are offline. Why would they do that?"

She suddenly began tapping his arm urgently. "Doctor, outside."

He glanced at her and saw her eyes widened with horror as she gazed out the window. Following her field of vision his own did the same when he saw what was out there - a cluster of meteors approaching the ship. His stomach dropped. This would happen. After all, it was Christmas. And of course he and his wife had to be caught up in that maelstrom that was that holiday. Brilliant.

Exchanging a look with Rose he let out a string of curses in his native tongue as he fiddled with the comms, desperately hoping to connect with the captain as soon as possible. As much as he would want to haul Rose in his arms and run back to the TARDIS and get the hell off of this ship with the cursed name, he knew the other guests were to be out of harm's way. He would want a repeat of what had to happen to the actual _Titanic._

That was fixed, but this was in flux.

The line went through and the Doctor didn't hesitate as he quickly asked, "Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by North 2."

 _ **"Who is this?"** _ a gruff voice demanded.

"Never mind that, your shields are down!" the Doctor snapped as he looked out the window again, seeing the cluster coming closer. "Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and no shielding!"

"Doctor," Rose said, tapping his arm again to get his attention. He raised a hand to her and nodded.

 _ **"You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at** **once."**_

His patience was thinning. "Yeah? Just look starboard!" he shouted angrily.

"Doctor!" Rose alerted him.

Turning around the Doctor barely ceased his eye roll when two stewards seized both of them.

"Come with me, sir," one said, holding onto his arms, carrying them away.

"You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!" he insisted, but that didn't budge the men as they began to drag them down a corridor.

Rose, however, being the resilient woman that she was, slammed her foot down on her steward's. Taking the opportunity opened up for her she ran up on the stage and grabbed the microphone from the singer.

"Everyone, listen to me!" she alerted. "This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb-"

She was cut off when a Host suddenly appeared and placed a hand over her mouth. Another steward came up and hauled her off, and that was all it took to set the Doctor off.

"Let her go!" he growled, trying to break away from the strong hold the stewards had on him.

Seeing his wife being dragged along made him seethe. They were just reunited after suffering through the worst possible Hell, being tortured and prevented from fighting for themselves. And now the same thing was happening. Turned out that the iceberg for this _Titanic_ was a rock storm. Brilliant. And much like the actual ship, the people thought nothing of it. He tried to break free again, managing to make an escape to reach Rose, only to be pulled back forcibly. He growled again when they were being taken down a hall.

"I said let her go! Will you just listen to us! Look out the windows!"

Still being deliberately ignored they were dragged down the corridor. Making another attempt at breaking away proved to be pointless as one of the stewards became more aggressive and hauled the Doctor roughly as they were being escorted.

"Steady yourselves," the man ordered.

"If you don't believe us, check the shields yourself!" the Doctor growled.

Rose wiggled in her steward's grasp, able to get her mouth freed from their hand to shout angrily. "The shields are down, we're gonna get hit! For God's sake, will you just stop and listen to us! There's a bloody meteor shower comin' atcha, and you won't even bother to check it! Look out the windows!"

The steward tugged her hard. "One more word out of you and you will be taken away for good."

"Let go of my wife," the Doctor ground out through gritted teeth, his tone full of ferocity as he glared at the men.

Once again his demands fell on deaf ears as they we're only continued to be taken down the corridors and away from the passengers in the reception hall. He sent Rose a reassurance of their safety through their bond when he felt her anxiety kick in once more, feeling her defenses be put up. Ever since stepping foot onto this bloody ship her nerves have been on end, triggering the panic switch in her mind that she had lived with throughout her imprisonment. Every single vile act done to her, everything-

He swallowed hard and inhaled a shuddering breath. That was an unpleasant heap of memories neither one of them needed at the moment, but he kept his consolations up to par, sending them wholeheartedly in needs of settling her down.

This was what he feared the moment he stepped foot onto this ship. Right from the start he had a notion that something inauspicious was bound to come their way, even if it was so soon. After all he was wearing that damn suit again. And it was Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. He inwardly snorted. Not right now it wasn't. But the passengers needed to open their eyes and notice the dilemma at hand and that they could possibly be in peril.

"Sir, I can vouch for him!" Astrid had called as she followed them down the hall. At least one person was being cooperative and attentive.

"Look, steward, he's just had a bit too much to drink," Morvin said as he and Foon came.

"No, he hasn't!" Rose told him. "Neither of us had anything! You gotta believe us when we say the shields are down!"

"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong," Mr. Copper spoke up. "All teleports are down."

"Not now!" the chief steward snapped, still hauling the Doctor down the maintenance corridors along with Rose. Bannakaffalatta soon joined the small group.

"Wait a minute," Rose spoke up. "If the teleports aren't working…then no one is able leave." Oh, crap.

She heard the Doctor curse in his home language, followed by the steward yelling at him again. "Keep that up and you will be placed in an undisclosed location to be put away for good."

"Listen to me," he said desperately, fighting against the men. "You have no shielding, we are going to get hit! Can't you understand that? The shields have to be put back up right now! Just let my wife go, just listen to us!"

"Oi! Steward!" Everyone stopped and whirled around to see that pompous businessman from earlier joining the group of supporters. Hell was about to freeze over now. "I'm telling you, the shields are down!" he called out.

"Listen to him!" Rose pleaded. "The guy's paid big money for his ticket. If you're not gonna listen to us, listen to him!"

Soon the group began to speak over each other, mutual worries and alertness and pleading for the stubborn stewards to actually pay attention to their words. Rose rolled her eyes when one of the men made a frustrated noise. While she was feeling a bit jittery at the moment, the Doctor was making sure her composure was still intact through their bond. All would be okay knowing they still had each other through times like this. Like always. But these gits weren't paying any attention.

Just when Rose was about to make another attempt to get the stewards to listen to her and the Doctor's warning pleas, the ship jerked violently after the first meteor made contact, tossing everyone to the floor and forcing the officers to release them from the explosion. Lights flickered before sparking then popping above them, causing the others to shout. A second hit rocked the vessel, much more brutal than the first as everyone screamed, especially the stewards.

"Rose!"

Somehow through the chaos she was able to hear the Doctor calling for her as he immediately ran over to shield her body with his, tucking her under him and holding her tight to assure her safety. He ducked his head down when another blast thrashed them around, causing a fire to blaze up to the side and pieces of metal to crash to the floor. Rose opened her eyes to see the everyone else shielding each other throughout the wicked and rocky turbulence. Speaking of which only turned more precarious when another jolt lurched them, throwing them into the wall. The Doctor took the bracing of impact, the breath being knocked out of him for a moment but he still managed to keep Rose close to his chest in his protective arms.

It had seemed like forever until the ship finally settled, but once it did everything was quiet, save for everyone whimpering and breathing heavily. Lifting his head the Doctor took in the damage that the interior received from the explosions. Luckily nothing was too serious from what he saw, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Dropping his hand from the wall behind him he brought it to the side of Rose's face, pulling her back and keeping his opposite around her back. "You alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, just a little dizzy, but it's passing."

Accepting her answer placed a kiss to the spot where she was rubbing before straightening themselves up. "Bad name for a ship," he muttered.

"Ya think?" Rose snorted, poking him in the chest. "The second we get back on the TARDIS I'm gonna burn that suit."

The Doctor chuckled. "Not if I get a crack at it first."

Rassilon knows he should've disposed of this blasted ensemble a long time ago. Choosing to wear it again only made him further realize that. Bloody black tie and tuxedo. At least Rose's anxiety had dispersed…by a pummeling rock storm. He gently nudged her mind to make sure she was perfectly okay. She responded with an eye roll and assured him she was fine. Like usual; he'd be the one freaking out, and she would be the one calming him down. How was that even the case? Oh, well.

Rose inhaled a shaky breath, and he arched an eyebrow at her. "Doctor, 'm fine," she stressed, rubbing his bicep. "Don't worry about me."

 _Oh, love, I'll always worry about your well being,_ he thought to himself. With a gentle pat to her back they released themselves from each other's arms.

"How's everyone else?" he called out to the others. "Everyone alright?"

The group nodded in silence, trying to regain their breathing while both the Doctor and Rose helped them each up to their feet. He then moved over to check on the stewards, their bodies tangled together and motionless. He pressed his lips together and didn't bother to check their pulses. They were gone. In the distance he heard another one of the videos screens on a loop displaying the same commercial for Max Capricorn. He turned to look at the chief steward, who brushed himself off and addressed the group.

"Ev-everyone," the man shuttered. "Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision."

"Small?" Morvin asked indignantly.

"You know how much I paid for my ticket?" the businessman snapped.

"Oh, _that's_ the main problem, then," Rose yelled from the side. The Doctor, having moved around to find a control panel, turned to find Rose walking up to the man. "You're all worried about a bloody fee instead of everyone else onboard!"

"I-I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience-" the steward interjected, but was cut off by the snobby businessman.

"That's their problem, I didn't pay for _their_ tickets," he retorted at Rose.

"Well, let me point out that we're all still _alive,_ and that's all that matters right now," she told him, poking the man in the chest. "Right now we all gotta focus on that, and that _only._ So you better shut that cakehole of yours before I do it _myself."_

The Doctor smiled at his wife when she came back to stand by his side by the frame, leaving the group to mutter. If that businessman was about to make a fuss all over the cost of his ticket, then Rose would most likely not back down from slapping him silly. She was a Tyler, after all, and it was always an expectant. But he didn't want her to blow off any steam right now. Not when the situation just became dire.

Off to the side he noticed Astrid tending to Mr. Copper who seemed to have a cut on his head. The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look as he continued to fix the video loop.

"She's right," the steward said. "The main thing to keep in mind is that we are very much alive. She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the-the situation…"

"Don't open it!" the Doctor shouted.

The steward went to open the hatch to look out. The Doctor rushed forward to stop the man, but it was too late.

Not even a second later once the door flew open did the steward have a chance as the unavoidable was met. The powerful pressure of the vacuum that was the empty space sucked him out of the ship. The winds were whipping as everyone else immediately took precautions and grabbed a hold of anything within reach to keep them grounded. Rose held onto a metal pipe, reminded of an almost similar situation back at Canary Wharf when the Void was pulling her in. Luckily she had a stronger grip on her object than she did on the lever that day that caused her to collide with a wall.

Meanwhile the Doctor fought against the forces to make his way back at the control box to restore the oxygen shields, but the blustering gales from the outside threw him back against the wall hard. He groaned and pushed himself up to grab the box for leverage. The lack of oxygen wasn't affecting him much, what with his respiratory bypass he had an advantage. But the others were suffering from the deficit, and he worked fast. With a white-knuckled grip, he reached into his jacket to retrieve the sonic, running it over the controls and wires.

 ** _"Oxygen shields stabilized,"_** the computer reported.

Once the airlock was sealed everyone fell to the floor, gasping for breath from the oxygen starvation. As they regained themselves the Doctor scrambled to his feet.

"Everyone all right?" he asked. "Rose?"

"'M okay," she said, giving him the thumbs up as she stood.

He nodded. "Astrid?"

"Yeah," the waitress panted.

"Foon? Morvin?" The married couple waved from where they were at the end of the corridor. "Mr. Copper?" the man nodded. "Bannakaffalatta?"

"Yes," the little red alien answered.

The Doctor turned to the businessman and pointed to him. "You, what was your name?"

"Ah, Rickston Slade," he told.

"You all right?"

"No thanks to that idiot," Rickston derided.

"The steward just died!" Astrid snapped.

"Then he's a _dead_ idiot," he revised with nastiness.

Out in the corner of his eye the Doctor noticed Rose glaring at the businessman and making her way over, causing him to hurry between them to break whatever altercation could begin. Knowing Rose however, she would probably do more than just smack that man silly for his arrogance.

"All right, calm down," he cut in with a raised hand. "Just stay still, all of you. Hold on."

He walked over to the hatch opening, placing a hand on the frame as he looked out into the space, watching as fallen bodies and debris floated by.

 _"This wasn't an accident, was it?"_ Rose asked through their bond as she came to stand beside him to observe with him.

He shook his head. _"I don't think so."_

 _"Figured that. Remember the captain? How cross he was? He knew the shields were down but chose not to do anything about it. He could be in on this."_

 _"It's possible."_

Astrid walked up and flitted her eyes between them as they silently conversed before taking a look outside. "How many dead?" she asked in a horrified tone.

The Doctor took a deep breath and glanced between both women. "We're alive, just focus on that," he told her firmly. "I will get you out of here, Astrid. I promise." When the waitress remained silent, the nervous expression still on her face, he placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. "Look at me. I promise."

Astrid nodded and he dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"Good. Now if we can get to Reception, we've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get everyone here onboard, and-"

"Doctor," Rose cut in, tapping his elbow to get his attention.

Turning around he followed her gaze out the window then sagged with dejection when he saw the TARDIS floating amongst the debris and away from them.

"Oh," was all he said, equally as dismal as his body language.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

He nodded at the TARDIS. "That's our spaceship over there."

She peered out. "Where?"

"There, that box," Rose told her, pointing at it as it slowly drifted. "That little blue box."

 _"That's_ a spaceship?" she said, doubtful.

"Oi, don't knock it," the Doctor defended.

"She's a good ship," Rose added. "Brilliant, She is."

"It's a bit small," Astrid commented.

"A bit distant," the Doctor said. Rose was expecting him to say the usual 'bigger on the inside', but figured he was too strung up to do so. "Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity and that would be…"

"Earth," Rose finished, just as they watched the TARDIS pick up speed until it was nowhere in sight. "We're stuck here," she said evenly.

"Yep," he replied flatly out loud before adding through the bond with thickness. _"I've trapped you here… **again.** "_

 _"Seems to be a habit of ours,"_ she commented.

 _"A very bad one at that. Lady Luck is always frowning down upon us."_

This was Krop Tor and the Torajji system all over again. Of course this predicament was more similar to their first time being stranded underneath that black hole with the TARDIS drifting further away from their reach, when the second incident wasn't any less heated. Literally. Why was it always meant to be like this? Couldn't anything be in their favor for once?

 _"Hey, we'll work this out,"_ she told him, placing a hand on his arm. _"We always do. Could be worse, yeah?"_

He swallowed hard, his mind wandering off into unwanted territory as he thought of every possible way that a situation could escalate into something worse. And of course the most recent events came back to him first. Like he needed a reminder of _those_ unpleasant images.

 _"I suppose."_ Sucking in a breath he turned to the comms, hoping to get into contact with someone rational. "Deck 22 to the bridge, Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"

So many tense seconds passed as he waited impatiently fearing that no one would respond. His nerves began to shake, but then he heard static on the other end followed by a voice.

 ** _"This is the bridge,"_ ** said a male.

The Doctor grinned widely, his hope flourishing. "Oh hello, sailor, good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"

 _ **"We've got air,"**_ the man said. **_"The oxygen field is holding. But the captain…he's dead. He did it."_ ** He trailed off for a moment, and the Doctor shot a glance at Rose as she joined him. **_"I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do._ _I tried…I did try."_**

"'S okay," Rose said comfortingly, bending over to speak into the comm. "It's all right, just calm down. What's your name?"

 ** _"Midshipman Frame,"_ ** he answered with slight strain.

"Nice to meet you, sir," the Doctor said. "What's the state of the engines?"

 ** _"They're, um…hold on."_** The man groaned as they heard movement on his end.

"You okay, mate?" Rose asked with a frown. "Are you hurt?"

 ** _"I'm alright,"_** he said quickly, still pulling himself together. **_"Oh, my Vot. They're cycling down."_**

The Doctor mused as he rubbed his eye with his finger. "That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" he asked.

 ** _"Yeah,"_** Frame said.

"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit."

Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's forearm. "This ship could fall onto Earth."

"Oh, yes," he responded, scrubbing a hand down his face. "If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth."

"Lovely," Rose said.

The Doctor took control of the comm again. "Okay, Midshipman, here's what I need you to do. I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

 ** _"This is never going to work,"_ ** Frame told him.

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge."

"We're going to die!" Foon suddenly cried, causing Rose to whirl around.

"No, we're not," she told her firmly. "We're gonna make it outta here, we promise."

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr. Copper asked.

"We're just a cruise ship!" Astrid joined in.

Soon the whole group began to talk over each other, and Rose groaned. This wasn't what they needed right now. Everyone was to remain calm in a situation like this.

"Listen, just calm down!" Rose shouted over the commotion, not seeming to get through to them. Then she decided to scream, "Fingers on lips!"

The ruckus came to a halt when she raised a single finger and pressed it to her lips, giving all of the passengers pointed looks to do the same. They each complied and slowly raised their own fingers.

Rickston scoffed. "Resorting to childish methods-"

"Shut it!" Rose hollered, causing the man to hesitantly do as told. She turned to the Doctor, who had an amused look on his face and an arched eyebrow.

"Excuse me," Rickston interjected. "But isn't this favoritism? Your husband isn't even doing this ridiculous-"

"One more word from you and I'm gonna slap back into yesterday," she warned him, making the man clam up.

 _"Nice execution,"_ the Doctor said through their bond.

 _"Learned from the best,"_ she responded.

He smiled. Call it intuition, but he believed Rose had done it more so to silence the snobby businessman. They've been on this ship for probably a half an hour and her forbearance with that man was wearing thin along with the situation. Truthfully he was running out of patience himself, and that businessman was becoming an irritation. But every life on this ship mattered, and right now he had to assume control if they were going to make it out of here safely.

"Okay," the Doctor said, standing before the group. "Here's what's gonna happen. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B…no…two: we're going to reach the bridge. Three - or C: we're going to save the _Titanic._ And, coming in a very low Four or D or that little 'iv' in brackets they use in footnotes…why? Right then, follow me." He turned and reached for Rose's hand, tugging her along with him down the corridor.

"Who put you in charge?" Rickston demanded, causing them to stop. "And who the hell are you anyway?"

He took a deep breath, and released Rose's hand. He's had enough of everything right now. His main concern was to make sure these people trusted his words that they would survive. He wasn't in the mood to argue, especially with that man.

Turning on his heel he stepped before the group, his seriousness visible. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below."

Everyone stared at him, awestruck and bewildered while Rose stood to the side, her arms crossed over her chest as she smiled proudly at her husband. If any of these people were feeling the smallest bit of hopelessness up until now, it could vanish. Because that's what the Doctor gave people - hope and faith.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow as he turned to Rickston. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," the snob said after a moment.

The Doctor nodded once, knowing the others knew where he stood. "In that case, allons-y!"

He turned back around and began to walk down the corridor. Rose gladly held out her hand for her, which he accepted immediately as they led the group through the ship. He threw her a wink and she smiled at him. His hope would always be intact if he was able to see his wife's face brightened up for him.

Making their way through the maintenance corridors with the Doctor still leading the way, he came across a door and slowly pushed it open. To their benefit there was a stairwell on the far side that was littered with debris and sparking cables.

He looked over his shoulder to the others. "Careful." Pushing the door open wider as he stepped through to clear the path up the steps. Rose came to the front and helped him with the debris. "Follow me."

The group was close behind as they followed. "Rather ironic, but this is very much in the spirit of Christmas," Mr. Copper told them as they walked. "It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."

"That's actually not true," the Doctor said. "Christmas is a time of-of peace and thanksgiving and-"

"What're you on about?" Rose cut in with a chuckle. "Our Christmases are _always_ like this. Or not _every_ one. At least this is the old tradition of ours. Our newer one at least is peaceful."

He smiled. "Very true. Honestly I'd rather take _that_ tradition over this one any day. All that turkey, the ham, the crumble and pie-"

"Hot maxa-chocolate," Rose added with a smile.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor hummed. "Can't forget about that. A nice mug of that would do wonders for me right now."

"Well, we're gonna have to wait for that until this lovely tradition of global disaster comes to an end. Then you could stock up on the hot chocolate since you drank it all the last time we were at Noel," Rose said lightly with a laugh.

The Doctor smiled again. "Something so rich deserves to be praised."

"Yeah, well, I still say it's close to being an addiction."

"Rose, I've explained to you the difference between an addiction and a strong admiration. And when it comes to hot maxa-chocolate, it deserves the highest of regards."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, to go to back to my original point, what I was gonna say is that our Christmases might be hectic, but they always end well."

The Doctor nodded. That was true. Hopefully this would all end soon enough. Continuing on the stairs they both tossed a piece of the debris out of the way, revealing one of the robotic angels.

"We've got a Host!" he said with a grin. "Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to shift the rubble."

"We can do robotics," Morvin offered from behind. The Doctor and Rose turned to glance at him gesturing at himself and his wife. "Both of us."

"We worked on the milk market back on Sto," Foon told them. "It's all robot staff."

The Doctor nodded. "See if you can get it working." Reaching for Rose's hand they stepped off to the side and walked past the robot angel. "Let's have a look."

Climbing up the stairs the rest of the group came to a stop when a mountainous pile of debris blocked their path from going any further.

"Great," Rose commented. "A roadblock. Think we can shift it."

"'Course we can," the Doctor said, observing it. "Here's what we're gonna do. Rickston, Mr. Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta…look, can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a lot of time."

"No!" the little red alien snapped. "Bannakaffalatta!"

The Doctor shrugged. "All right then, Bannakaffalatta. There's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through."

"Easy," the alien said, coming up with them. "Good."

"Careful," Rose told him as he squeezed himself through the opening, wiggling his way to the other side. The ship lurched again, sending more debris to fall around them.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston hollered from the back.

"Oh, God," Rose muttered in annoyance.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot," the Doctor said, keeping his eyes forward. "Did you get my message?"

"No. What message?" Rickston said, confused.

"Shut up!" Both he and Rose barked in unison, already tired of arguing with this man.

"Bannakaffalatta made it," the little alien proclaimed, waving at them from where he he stood.

"I can fit through," Rose said, turning to the Doctor. "Try and clear it from that side."

The Doctor observed the gap. If he was being honest he wasn't too keen about the idea, but he figured that at this point it was all they had. Any progress would do everyone good right now.

"Careful," he told her as he placed a hand on her lower back to help her through.

"I'm small enough, too," Astrid said, coming forward. "I can help her out."

He nodded and helped the waitress through to the other side to join Rose and Bannakaffalatta.

"Thing is, how are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso gonna get through this gap?" Rickston said nastily as he glanced down to look at the couple.

"We make the gap bigger," the Doctor snapped, glaring at the man. "So _start."_

He shoved a piece of metal to the side, causing the man to wince but tried to encourage him to be useful and do something with himself other than argue and make snide remarks.

On the other side of the blockage Rose rolled her eyes at the snobby businessman's comments. What a piece of work he was. She's had her fair share of run-ins with posh, prissy gits who solely cared about themselves and their wealth, but this Slade bloke topped the list.

Helping Astrid to her feet, Rose moved to the gap. "Doctor, we're gonna try clearing it from this side. Tell us if it starts moving, 'kay?"

"Roger that," he said on the other end. "Eugh, never saying _that_ again."

Rose giggled. "Remember to put that on the list of things not to say a second time."

He leaned down to peek through the gap for a brief moment, a smile on his face. "Will do."

Shaking her head, Rose straightened herself up and returned to the job at hand. Along with Astrid they both pulled as hard as they could to remove various parts of the debris blocking the pathway. It was a struggle considering the majority of the pieces were massive and could've weighed more than either one of them, but they managed to shift what they could.

Astrid suddenly stopped, and Rose turned to find her going over to the little red alien's side as he was lying on his back and appearing sickly.

"Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Shhh," he whispered.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Rose asked.

"Can't say," he said. "Ashamed."

"Of what?"

"Poor Bannakaffalatta," he responded dismally as he lifted his shirt up to reveal his chest was made entirely of metal, completely cybernetic.

"You're a cyborg," Astrid breathed out in disbelief.

"Had accident long ago," he told her. "Secret."

"No, but everything's changed now. Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married."

A hopeful look crossed his face. "Marry you?" he asked.

Astrid laughed. "Well, you can buy me a drink first." She pressed one of the buttons. "Come on. Let's recharge you. Just stay there for a bit."

"Tell no one," he said quietly to them.

"We promise," Rose told him softly.

"What's going on up there?" came the Doctor's voice as he called through the gap from his side.

Rose moved to the gap to see the Doctor leaning down. "I think Astrid and Bannakaffalatta just got engaged," she said with a small smile.

An impressed look crossed his face. _"Must have style,"_ he said through their bond.

 _"Didn't you when you proposed to me?"_ she replied cheekily.

He responded with a wink and a click of his tongue.

"Excuse me," the exasperating voice of Rickston came, causing the both of them to simultaneously roll their eyes. "You two wanna gawk at each other, do it on your own time-"

"Oi! Didn't you get our message?" Rose snapped at the man. "Now keep that trap of yours shut and budge!"

The Doctor grinned at her before they both returned to their jobs on their respective sides.

* * *

 **Response to _newboy:_ While I'm not entirely sure what I'll do with Jenny, just know that series 4 is gonna be veeeeeery different from canon and things will be better. Becoming a bit of the Author Victorious, I guess. XD**


	4. Inconveniently Circumstanced

**A/N: Not much to say. Next chapter.**

 **As always, much love to you lovely viewers! You're the best motivation for my lazy self xD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Inconveniently Circumstanced**_

Minutes passed as the group did their best in clearing the pathway of the debris, knocking away a good amount of the heavier pieces. Through it all the Doctor was able to see more of Rose on the other side as the gap was widening little by little, which was good for the members of a thicker body frame.

Speaking of which, there hasn't been much reporting from the married couple below. "Morvin? Foon?" the Doctor called. "How's it coming along?"

"Almost done!" Morvin reported.

"Good, good, good," he said before reaching for the comma. "Mr. Frame, how's things?"

 _ **"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship,"**_ the Midshipman said. **_"But they're going out one by one."_**

His brows furrowed. That wasn't good. "What is it? Are they losing air?"

 ** _"No,"_** Frame said. ** _"One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host."_**

Oh, no. The Doctor glanced down the stairs, eyes widened in horror when he saw the Host the Van Hoffs were working on begin to straighten up.

"It's working!" Morvin called up.

The robotic angel reached for the man's throat. **_"Kill. Kill. Kill."_**

The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan as he charged down the flight of stairs. "Turn it off!"

"Doctor, what's goin' on over there?" Rose shouted from her side.

"Just keep working!" he hollered back. At least she was safe on the other side of that blockage. She already had a job to do and help widen that gap, and he had to get the married couple away from a murderous robot.

 ** _"Kill. Kill. Kill,"_** the Host repeated ominously.

Foon desperately tried to get to the controls, but couldn't get to them. "I can't, Doctor!" she cried.

He cursed again when he reached her. "Go!" he ordered, ushering her to move up the stairs. Whipping out the sonic he ran it over the Host to free Morvin from the robot's grasp, but to no avail. "Lock! Double deadlock!" Shoving the sonic back in his jacket he manually pried Morvin free from the angel. "Okay, go upstairs," he told him.

"Run, darling, run!" Foon screamed from the top of the steps.

 ** _"Information: kill, kill, kill,"_** the Host said as it made its way toward the Doctor, who hurriedly rushed back up the stairs.

"Rickston! Get them through!" he shouted.

"No chance!" the businessman called back. The Doctor barely restrained himself from growling in frustration at the man's constant stubbornness.

On the other side of the blockade Rose and Astrid caught Rickston forcing his way inside the widened gap. Rose immediately became irate. "What're you doing? What's going on out there?"

"Well, if you _must_ know," he began with an irritable tone that only urged Rose to slap him even more. "Those two butterballs activated one of those robots, and now it's planning on going on a homicidal rampage."

"Oh, bloody hell," Rose said as she moved to the gap just as Foon standing by the opening, frightened by the madness.

"I'll never get through there!" she cried.

"Hold on," Rose told her, placing her hands on the rubble. "We're gonna get you through." She called back at the others. "Astrid, Rickston, c'mon! We gotta make the gap bigger!"

The waitress immediately came to her side, whereas the businessman held back. Rose turned back and glared at him. "The hell are you doin' just standing there? Help us!"

Rickston scoffed. "Why should I do anything to help those idiots?"

Rose growled as she and Astrid worked. "God, will you just listen and shift?"

"They're the ones that triggered that homicidal tin can, let them deal with their _brilliant_ handiwork," he said nastily.

She wasn't in the mood to continue arguing with this man, but apparently he couldn't get anything to register through that thick skull of his. "D'you wanna die, Rickston?" she shouted, causing the man to be taken aback with her tone. "'Cause if we don't help the others through, then that will kill everyone on this ship - including you. We're not having anyone die on here!"

Suddenly Mr. Copper flopped through the gap and landed with a thump. Rose and Astrid immediately helped the man to his feet. "The Host is coming," he breathed out. "We've got to widen the path-"

"Get that gap open!" the Doctor shouted from the other side when no one was making any movements. He rushed over to the comms in a desperate attempt to connect to the bridge and the Midshipman. "It's the Host! They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?"

There wasn't a reply, and he cursed again. Looking down the flight of stairs he saw the Host climbing up. With that he tossed the mic to the side, ans scrambled back up to join the others. Connection, while urgent as it was, could only be a lower priority at the moment as getting everyone a safe distance away from the homicidal angel was more imperative.

"No, I'm stuck!" Foon was saying when he reached them.

On the other side of the wall Rose and Astrid had a firm grip on either of the woman's hands, pulling with all of their might.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid called.

"I can't get through!" Foon cried.

"Yes, you _can!"_ Rose told her. "You're gonna make it!"

One of the metal beams shifted as the gap began to sink. "It's going to collapse!" Mr. Copper cried as he lept forward to grab the small pipe jamming the opening, using it as a lever to keep the gap widened. He struggled and began to pant from the heavy weight. "Rickston, Vot damn it, help me!"

"No way," Rickston said stubbornly

Rose bit her lip, but didn't stop herself from muttering out loud, "Useless, narcissistic, intolerable git." Moving to help Mr. Copper with the pipe Foon was finally able to squeeze through the opening.

"Morvin, get through!" the Doctor shouted from the other side.

The man immediately complied as he ducked into the gap, struggling to get through. Both Rose and Mr. Copper pushed with all of their strength on the pipe, trying to get the opening as wide as they could while Astrid tugged as hard as she could and, of course, the snobby wanker off to the side was watching the whole thing without lending a finger to help them out. Rose was definitely going to smack him later if he never changed his attitude.

They could hear the Host repeating its mantra of wanting to kill, and Rose groaned. What more could they expect from cybernetic lunatics.

"He's stuck!" Astrid called out, struggling with getting Morvin through.

"Doctor, we can't get this any wider!" Rose called out.

She heard the Doctor sigh from the other side. "Mr. Van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me."

Morvin let out a grunt as the Doctor pushed the man from the other side of the wall, nudging him further in. With an extra push to the pipe, the gap widened another inch, which was enough for the man to squeeze his way through.

"That's it, we've got you," Astrid said as she helped the man to his feet.

Rose let out a sigh of relief, but now her husband needed to put some pep in his step to get through before the barricade collapsed. She let go of the pipe to peer through the gap.

"Doctor, come on!"

He made a move to come through, but spun around the last second when the Host appeared behind him.

"Information override!" the Doctor yelled at the robot. "You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"

"I can't hold it!" Mr. Copper said through the strain of containing the structure.

She nudged the Doctor's mind, and he told her to trust him, then she bit her lip, waiting for something to happen.

 ** _"Information,"_** the Host said. **_"Deck 31."_**

"Thank you," he said quickly as he whirled around and dove through the hole. Rose moved back to give him more room, and his hands immediately went to grab her arms as he brought her away from the hole. He turned to see the Host crawling its way in. "Let go!" he ordered.

With a grunt Mr. Copper released the pipe and fell to the floor in relief, completely spent as the debris collapsed on the Host, the pressure so heavy that it crunched the robot's head, sending sparks and making whirring sounds.

Everyone was trying to regain their breaths from the rush that came over them. The Doctor's hands lightly rubbed Rose's upper arms when she trembled. "You all right?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Yeah. Those angels aren't really _heavenly."_

He snorted. "Definitely not." He turned to the others. "Everyone okay?" They all nodded and he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist. "Right, then. Let's keep moving."

Continuing on through the corridors they soon came across an open area, unoccupied with a table placed in the center.

"Morvin, look," Foon said to her husband, gesturing at the table. "Food."

"Oh, great," Rickston remarked sarcastically. _"Someone's_ happy."

"Don't have any then," Morvin retorted as the group moved towards the small buffet, save for the Doctor and Rose who sauntered over to the comm panel on the side.

"Mr. Frame, you still there?" he asked urgently, hoping that the young man was still alive and able to keep their connection on the line up.

 ** _"Yes, sir,"_ ** he replied on the other end. **_"But I've got Hosts outside. I sealed the door."_**

"They've been programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that?"

 ** _"That's not the only problem, Doctor,"_** Frame said sheepishly. **_"I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means…no one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge."_**

The Doctor scratched his sideburn, feeling a little brusque as his mind was racing. "Yeah, right, fine," he spoke into the mic, impatient as Rose placed a hand on his arm. "One problem at a time. What's on Deck 31?"

 ** _"Uh, that's down below,"_** the Midshipman told, sounding a bit perplexed by his straightforward question. **_"It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."_**

Both the Doctor and Rose looked at the screen as a schematic of the ship popped up on the scanner. "Well, what's that?" he asked, slipping on his specs. "See that panel? Black. It's registering as nothing. No power, no heat, no light."

 ** _"Never seen it before."_**

"One hundred percent shielded," the Doctor said, observing the images.

"What's down there?" Rose asked curiously.

 ** _"I'll try intensifying the scanner,"_ ** Frame told them.

"Let me know if you find anything," the Doctor said, pocketing his glasses. Before turning away from the comms, he added, "And keep those engines going!" He glanced over at Rose. "You okay?"

"Never been better," she replied. "Having another run-in with murderous psychopaths. Just another average day in our lives."

He raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I did say things never go our way."

Rose nudged his ribs. "'S okay. We'll be all right. The end is always better."

A small smile appeared on his lips as he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. Walking hand in hand they joined the others at the table to pick at the buffet for some nibbles when Astrid came up with a plate of food already prepared for them.

"Saved you two some," she said with a smile and handing it over to the Doctor. "You may be a Time King from Gannabee, but you still need to eat. Both of you."

"Ta," Rose said as she led them over to sit by a few boxes.

"So," Astrid said, looking at the Doctor. "You look good for 903."

"You should see him in the mornings," Rose said with a grin, glancing over at the Doctor who was chewing on a piece of meat.

She gently nudged his mind, transferring ravishing - if not salacious and suggestive - images of his many appearances when he woke up in the morning all disheveled and utterly gorgeous. He turned to her with an arched eyebrow and she grinned warmly at him. Any time she would send him things of such nature he would gladly accept them and tip his chin up with his boastful, manly pride. He may be an alien but he was still a bloke.

"Wha bout you?" he said out loud, speaking with his mouth full.

She rolled her eyes. "Manners, Doctor."

"Wose, I have menners."

"Charming."

He sent her a wave of love through their bond before swallowing his food and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He may be a nine hundred and three year old Time Lord but he was a five year old boy inside.

"Are you…from Ganabee, too?" Astrid asked Rose. "Are you a Time Queen, or something?"

"No, I'm…different," Rose answered with a laugh. "Sort of my own brand, but I'm mostly human."

The waitress nodded, studying her in awe. "And you two are married?"

"Yeah, we are," she said, reaching over to place the hand with her marital bracelet on his wrist. "Been together for a while."

"And you said your Christmases are always like this?"

"Not all the time," the Doctor defended, as he and Rose picked their food.

"We travel a lot," Rose said. "Probably more than an average person should-"

"Oh, when have we ever been _average_?" the Doctor interjected with a smile.

She chuckled. "Yeah, true. But that's the fun of it."

Astrid smiled. "That's beautiful."

Mr. Copper made his way over to join them. "Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day."

"So it is," he said with a smile, his mouth still full of food. "Merry Christmas."

Rose leaned over to give him a peck on the lips while Astrid moved her box closer.

"This Christmas thing," the waitress said curiously. "What's it all about?"

"Long story," the Doctor said, scratching his jaw. "I should know, I was there. I got the last room."

Rose snorted. "Figured that."

"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them?" Mr. Copper asked. "They can send up a rocket or something."

"Yeah…they don't really have spaceships," Rose told him.

"No, I read about it," Mr. Copper insisted with a nod. "They have shuffles, space shuffles."

"Um, I think you mean shuttles," she corrected.

"Mr. Copper," the Doctor spoke up. "This degree in Earthonomics…where's it from?"

The man hesitated. "Honestly?"

"Just between us," the Doctor whispered, gesturing at the four of us.

"Mrs. Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners," Mr. Copper admitted sheepishly, bringing a handkerchief to his brow as he sat down.

"You-you lied to the company…to get the job?" Astrid asked, shocked.

"I wasted my life on Sto," Mr. Copper told them sadly. "I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic."

The Doctor tilted his head. "Hm, I suppose it is, yeah. If you're not from there, I guess. Places like New Zealand and Hawaii can seem dazzling to outsiders, but those who reside there would probably be a bit bored by it."

"Not bad places to be called home, though," Rose commented.

"No, it's their upbringing. People leave their homes in hopes of finding out the bits and pieces the world has to offer. Not just where they're from."

"Don't I know that?" she muttered under her breath.

The Doctor turned to her and winked. Both of them related to that all too well. It was their lifestyle, and they would live it day after day forever. And it was pretty damn amazing.

"How come you know it so well?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Another long story," the Doctor answered. "I spent quite some there such a long time ago, wandering about. But then I was sort of…a few years ago, was sort of made…well, sort of homeless, and, um there was the Earth." He reached over to grab Rose's hand, and smiled at her. "And that's where I met Rose."

Rose returned the smile warmly as she squeezed his hand. Getting glimpses of what the Doctor's life back home on Gallifrey had been like - a lonely boy that was misguided and looked down upon from others of higher authority, who had dreams to run across the stars and enjoy life as he always wanted to. She remembered when she saw his early days of traveling until he finally landed on Earth - his adopted home. Much like herself who was itching to explore the universe for what it was, they both had a home together on the TARDIS.

How she wished the Old Girl was here with them so they could actually be in their home right now. Of course she knew this would all be over soon. It just had to be. Everything and everyone would be saved.

"Thing is," Mr Copper said, bringing them back. "If we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years."

Just as the Doctor and Rose exchanged a look of sympathy a loud banging broke the silence hanging in the open area. He stood in a flash, dropping the plate of food. "A Host!" he shouted, grabbing Rose's arm as he ran to the opposite door and yelling to the others. "Move! Come on!"

The group didn't waste a second as they hurried to them. Pulling out the sonic he frantically ran it over the door. As he worked Rose turned to look behind them when the forceful poundings coming from the Host on the other side of the door began to dent the metal. Finally their exit was opened as the Doctor ushered everyone through before him, but they came to a sudden stop once they found themselves in an enormous chasm. Down below in the large gap was blazing fireballs, like suns expanding, as engines churned at the bottom. The only way to get to the other side was a fallen metal strut creating a rickety makeshift bridge.

Rose's eyes widened at the sight just as she felt the Doctor come behind her. Wonderful.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked in disbelief.

"On the other hand, it _is_ a way across," the Doctor said.

"The engines are open," Astrid commented fearfully.

"Nuclear storm drive," he explained to the group. "Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls."

Morvin nodded at the beam. "But that thing…it'll never take our weight."

"You're going last, mate," Rickston said quickly with such certitude that Rose forced herself to restrain from throwing a hard sock at the man's face. Her patience, however, was wearing thin with that pompous bastard. But she didn't want any of these people to die.

"It's nitrofine metal," the Doctor said with irritation as he glared at the man. "It's stronger than it looks."

"All the same, Rickston's right," Morvin said as he stepped towards the railing. "Me and Foon should-"

In an infelicitous and unfortunate manner the man's sentence finished with a scream as the metal beneath his feet gave way, snapping the railing as he plummeted down into the churning engines so many feet below.

"Morvin!" Foon cried as her husband disappeared from view. The Doctor ran over to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the others watched in horror.

"I told you!" Rickston shouted. "I told you!"

Rose was about to snap at the man for his lack of solicitude, but Mr. Copper beat her to it.

"Just shut up!" he yelled. "Shut up!"

"Bring him back!" Foon wailed helplessly, turning to the Doctor. "Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!"

"I'm sorry, I can't," he told her dismally.

"You promised me!"

He shook his head, his grief probably far too noticeable. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Just watching the poor woman grieving was enough to pain him, even more considering he understood how she felt since he himself suffered through the brief inimical burden of losing his significant other. Not that he wanted to be reminded of that horrifying period, but no one should have to deal with something so traumatic. His eyes fell over to his wife as she stared down into the gap, sadly as the man was gone, feeling his hearts tighten in his chest. He was fortunate to be blessed with Rose as she came back to him, just like always. If only he could tell that to the woman in despair beside him.

A chorus of synchronized marches along with the repetitive mantra of robotic pledges to kill broke the silence as the band of Hosts were coming closer.

"Doctor, I rather think those things have got our scent," Mr. Copper said.

"I'm not waiting," Rickston proclaimed as he lept onto the metal beam and rushed across.

"Careful!" the Doctor shouted, jumping to his feet. "Take it slowly!" Rose took his place in coming to Foon's side, comforting her as much as she could.

The engines rumbled when an explosion from below quaked, causing Rickston to lose his footing and fall onto the beam. The man kept a firm grip on the metal once the ship settled.

"You're okay," the Doctor called. "One step at a time. Come on, you can do it."

"They're getting nearer!" Mr. Copper shouted from where he stood by the doorway.

Flitting his eyes between the man and Rickston, the Doctor rushed over to the door with the sonic in his hand. "Seal us in," he muttered as the door shut.

"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Copper asked

"Never say trapped," the Doctor said as he shortened the controls to prevent any forced entry. "Just…inconveniently circumstanced."

"I'm okay!" Rickston shouted.

Glancing over the Doctor saw the businessman halfway across the beam. Off to the side he watched as Rose continued to comfort Foon.

"Maybe he's all right," the woman said hopefully. "Maybe-maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious."

"I'm sorry, Foon," Rose told her softly, squeezing her shoulder. "He's gone."

"What am I going to do without him?" Foon sobbed.

Rose pressed her lips together, and shook her head. The despair this woman had for her husband was disheartening. She knew if she were put in such a situation she herself wouldn't know what to do with herself if her husband was gone. That wasn't anything she wanted to dwell on. She glanced up at the Doctor, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next," he told.

"Bannakaffalatta, small," the little alien said as he hopped onto the beam and began to sprint across it.

"Slowly!" the Doctor called after him.

Everyone was startled when they heard banging on the door once again. "They've found us!" Mr. Copper shouted.

The Doctor ran over to the waitress and urged her forward. "Astrid, get across right now."

She hesitated. "You sure about this?"

"Yes. Just go, you'll be all right." As Astrid stepped onto the beam, he turned to the historian, who was about to protest, but was cut off. "Mr. Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue." The man nodded and followed the waitress, then he turned to his wife. "Rose, you've gotta get across now."

"What about you?" she asked, looking up at him. _"Or Foon? We can't leave her behind,"_ she thought to him.

 _"We won't,"_ he stressed back, holding out his hand to help her to her feet as he spoke aloud in a soft tone. "Just go, please. I'll be right behind you, Rose, I promise." She bit her lip and glanced over at the saddened woman. He squeezed her hand and nodded, then she slowly stepped onto the beam. "Foon, you're next."

"What for?" the woman said in between sobs. "What am I gonna do without him?"

"Doctor! The door's locked!" Rickston called from the other side.

The Doctor barely registered the businessman's yell as he tried to soothe the grieving widower. "Just think…what would he want, eh?"

"He don't want nothing, he's dead!" she cried.

He closed his eyes and forced the haunting images away from him. Instead he pulled Foon into a comforting hug as his mind raced.

"Doctor, I can't open the door," Rickston called again. "We need the whirring key thing of yours!"

"I can't leave her!" the Doctor shouted irritably.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!" Rickston retorted.

He let out a frustrated growl before turning back to Foon. "Mrs. Van Hoff, I'm coming back for you, all right?"

She nodded, so he lept onto the beam coming right behind Rose. Cautiously moving across the metal began to creak beneath their feet.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta yelled.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me!" the Doctor shouted back. "Keep going!"

The group began to move but another rumble from the engines below threw everyone off balance, knocking them down.

"It's gonna fall!" Astrid cried from her position.

"No, it's not!" Rose called just as the Doctor crawled closer to her and reached for her hand, squeezing it.

"It's just settling!" the Doctor told them as he tentatively straightened himself along with Rose. "Keep going!"

Continuing on the group made it a few steps when they realized that the constant pounding on the doors had stopped. The only sounds were the hissing of the engines and the panting of the others. Everyone paused.

"They've stopped," Astrid breathed.

"Why'd they stop?" Rose asked, tightening her grip on the Doctor's hand.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta guessed.

The Doctor shook his head. "Why would they give up?" he said in a low voice.

"Never mind that," Rickston snapped. "Keep coming!"

"But where'd they go?" Rose asked, glancing around the area. "Where're the Host?"

"I'm afraid…we forgot the tradition of Christmas," Mr. Copper said slowly, pointing up. "That angels have wings!"

When they followed his gaze they all watched as the band of Host hovered above before gliding down and surrounding them.

 ** _"Information,"_** one of them said, reaching for its halo. **_"Kill."_**

"Arm yourselves!" the Doctor shouted, releasing Rose's hand to grab two pieces of pipe, tossing one at her to use. "All of you!"

The others complied as they picked whatever scraps were within reach, preparing themselves for battle. The angels swooped down, hovering around them with their halos in hand before throwing them. Batting them away with their metal fragments seemed to be beneficial for them in a matter of moments as each hit deflected the sharpened objects, but almost magnetically they returned to the Hosts' hands and came at them at a quicker speed.

Everyone started losing ground as they became fatigued, which wasn't good on their part. One of the halos grazed Mr. Copper's hip, causing him to stumble. The Doctor let out a brief shout when one nicked his arm, then caught his attention when he heard Rose cry out. Turning around for a quick second he noticed a small slice on her arm as well where she was hit. He would take care of that later, if her healing factor wasn't as rapid, but right now they needed some gain.

"I can't," Astrid said weakly as she fell to her knees.

"Bannakaffalatta stop!" the alien suddenly shouted as he threw his piece of metal to the side. "Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" He ripped open his shirt, revealing his metal chest that emitted a blue wave that disabled the Host. The robots began to shake before dropping into the balls of fire below, all except one who landed on the beam behind the Doctor.

He whirled around in awe. "Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!"

The little red alien gave a small smile, but when his body beeped he fell on his back.

Astrid rushed to his side. "He's used all his power!"

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta said weakly.

"You saved our lives," she said with a sniffle.

"Bannakaffalatta happy."

Rose backed up into the Doctor, who wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her steady. She could easily feel his uneasiness radiating off of him, and she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"We can recharge you," Astrid said with a hint of hope. "Get you to a power point and just plug you in!"

"Too late," the little alien told her.

The waitress offered him a sad smile. "No, but…you gotta get me that drink, remember?"

Bannakaffalatta smiled back at her. "Pretty girl." Those were his last words as his breathed his last breath.

Astrid began to sob a bit and moved to lower his shirt to cover his metallic chest, but Mr. Copper stepped forward and reached for the power source.

"I'm sorry, forgive me," he said.

"Leave him alone," the waitress snapped.

"It's the EMP transmitter. He-he'd want us to use it," Mr. Copper insisted. "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

"Do you think?" Rickston shouted coldly, pointing behind them. "Try telling him that."

Everyone spun around to see the last remaining Host beginning to move. **_"Information:_ _reboot,"_** it said.

"Use the EMP!" Rickston yelled.

Mr. Copper shook the device. "It's dead!"

Astrid reached for it. "It's gotta have emergency-"

"No no no. Hold on," the Doctor interrupted, raising his hand as the Host stood up and prepared to throw its halo again. "Override…loophole…security protocol…ten! Six-six-six!" he tried, but wasn't getting anywhere as the Host moved closer. "Oh." Then he spilled out random numbers. Twenty-one, four, five, six, seven, eight. Um, I dunno, forty-two!"

"One!" Rose suddenly shouted.

To everyone's surprise the Host froze. **_"Information: state request."_**

The Doctor raised his brows and whirled around to look at his wife, his face full of amazement. She shrugged. _"Was worth a shot,"_ she said through their bond.

He nodded. _"Nice one."_ He turned back to the robot. "Good…right." His mind was racing, but he was able to get the most important question out. "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

 ** _"Information:_ _no_ _witnesses."_**

"But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race has nothing to do with the _Titanic_ so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

 ** _"Information:_ _incorrect."_**

The Doctor's brows furrowed in confusion. How could that not be a breach from their commands? "But why do you want to destroy the Earth?" he asked.

 ** _"Information: it is the plan."_**

"What plan?" he demanded.

 ** _"Information,"_** it said. **_"Protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."_**

"You could've warned us!" Rose said, annoyed.

 ** _"Information,"_** the Host said. **_"Now you will die."_**

It raised its hand again to throw the halo, causing the Doctor to back up and gently pushed Rose behind him, putting himself as her shield as the Host slowly came closer. Before it could make another move, though, it came to an abrupt stop when a lasso was suddenly thrown over its head and tightened around its body. Looking over the robot's shoulders, he saw Foon standing behind it, a nasty glare in her eyes.

"You're coming with me," she snarled. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes before diving down into the gap and pulling the Host down with her in the flames.

"No!"

Both the Doctor and Rose shouted in unison, the latter falling to her knees to look over the edge where the woman disappeared while the former immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to prevent her from joining her. To everyone's horror they watched helplessly as they were gone, almost frozen into place.

About a moment passed until the Doctor straightened up and brought Rose with him. He stared hard at the fires below, his breathing ragged. He should've known this would happen, dismaying as it was. But this was the last death. Everyone in this group, as well as the remaining passengers onboard, was getting out of this alive.

Grabbing his wife's hand, he squeezed it as he vowed. "No more."


	5. Headstrong

**A/N: Oh, how I love me some puns.**

 **Thanks again to all of you lovely followers! Your feedback is always greatly appreciated xD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Headstrong**_

The Doctor led the group through the maintenance corridors, kicking down doors in a furious manner. Rose studied him as he walked, knowing his restlessness was wearing thinner and thinner with every second they remained on this dreaded ship. What started out as a group consisting of eight people has dwindled down to five. Each of those losses were sending his patience over the edge, but it fueled his determination even more to get everyone else to safety - not just on the ship, but those on Earth below.

He would do everything in his power to save each and every one of them, just like he always did.

Tugging at his bow tie the Doctor removed it as he turned to the group. "Right. Get up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mr Copper, you've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS." He held out the EMP. Astrid, you're in charge of this. Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it?" The waitress nodded, and he proceeded by taking out the sonic and handing it to Rose. "Rose, take this. I've preset it, but just in case, you know the setting for doors."

She took it, but stared at him with an arched eyebrow. He wasn't serious, was he? "Doctor-"

"Mr. Copper," he continued as he ran to the wall and ripped off a first aid kit and handed it to the 'historian.' "I need you fighting fit. Astrid, where's the power point?"

"Under the comms," she told him.

He ran to the comms with the EMP still in hand, indicating a blue light. "When it's ready, that blue light comes on there."

"And what're you gonna do?" Rose asked curiously, though she had a very good idea of what he was thinking.

"There's something down on Deck 31, I'm gonna find out what it is," he told her, his eyes fixed on the comms.

She blinked at him. "So, by yourself, then."

"Yes," he said quickly.

Of course. It figures. Rose snorted. "Not bloody likely."

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "Rose-"

"No, don't 'Rose' me," she cut him off, stepping closer to him. "You're not leaving me aside-"

"That's not what I'm doing," he told her, his voice sounding a bit irritated. "Just stay with the others and make sure they stay put, Rose. We need everyone to stick together."

"Yeah, well, then you need to take your own advice," she shot back before turning to Rickston, tossing him the sonic. "You heard what he said. Just hold down that button, it'll open the doors. Don't you _dare_ lose that."

The Doctor let out a deep sigh and shook his head. This wasn't what he had in his plan. Rose needed to stay right here with the others, to be the glue to keep the small group together by all means. He wasn't having another death right now. He swore on it.

"Rose, please," he told her, coming to stand in front of her. "It'll be better if I go alone. I'll be able to get down there faster by myself, and you'll be up here safe."

She arched an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "That so? And what about you? What're you gonna do if you run into a Host?"

He made a frustrated noise and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, we don't have time to argue-"

"Then stop!" she told him before poking him in the chest. "I'm coming with you, and that's _that._ We're a team, you and me. And I'm not gonna be left aside while you go throw yourself out there willingly with those psychopaths runnin' around."

"Which is all the more reason why I need you to stay _here,"_ the Doctor stressed as he placed his hands on her upper arms, avoiding the slice where she was grazed by the halo which thankfully was already stitching itself back together. "Rose, I'll be fine. I always come back to you, remember? I won't be long, you know that. And now doesn't make any different than the other times."

There was one other time he was unfortunately thinking about, but he wasn't bringing it up to-

"What about when… _he_ showed up?" Rose blurted out quietly. "I know you live up to your promise, but how long would it take? There's no way in Hell that you're going down there alone. Not after last time."

The Doctor closed his eyes and ducked his head down, swallowing hard as the unpleasant scenes came over him again, starting at the beginning of what had turned out to be the worst possible Hell both of them could be haunted with - the silo at the end of the universe. How she was left alone in that lab with…a certain someone whose name he didn't want to roll off of his tongue anymore for the rest of his life. From there came the chain reaction of agonizing pain and traumatizing events that he wished were easily forgotten and vanished much like that entire year for him and eighteen months for her.

Prior to the chaos he had told her that he would come back to her like he always would, and for her time he had arrived much later than he wanted to. Much to the Doctor's dismay he had to resort to a method he wished he'd ever have to use, and she suffered so much because of it. There were times during her imprisonment where she believed he wouldn't come back to her despite his promise, but she told him it never lasted as her faith and love for him would conquer any and all negative thoughts. But it pained him.

She didn't want a situation like that to happen again. And, while he believed that she would be safer with the others, he knew deep down that she wouldn't appreciate being separated from him. Not when the wounds were fresh.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Rose said softy, placing a hand to the side of his face. "I'm coming with you."

Swallowing past the growing lump in his throat the Doctor lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Okay," he said thickly with a nod. Straightening up, he dropped his hands from Rose's arms and turned to the others. "Everyone else, you know your places. Get to the Reception and get out an SOS, and most importantly, stay there! You got that?" They nodded. "Good. Rickston, do _not_ lose that! Now go and open the next door. Go on, go!"

"Alright!" the businessman said as he ran off to the doors.

Suddenly another violent lurch rocked the ship, causing everyone to stumble. The Doctor rushed over to the comms. He had another survivor helping him out on the bridge, so hopefully the young man was still hanging in there. "Mr. Frame, you still with us?"

 ** _"It's the engines, sir,"_** the Midshipman called back. **_"Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left!"_**

"Don't worry, I'll get there," the Doctor told him.

 ** _"The bridge is sealed off!"_**

"Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there, Mr. Frame, somehow." The EMP beeped, indicating it was ready to be used. "All charged up?" Closing off the comms he turned away to face the others. "Mr. Copper, look after her," he nodded to the waitress. "Astrid, look after him. Rickston, uh…look after yourself. And we'll see you again, I promise."

He grabbed Rose's hand, but they barely made it a few steps until Astrid called to them. "Be careful!"

"You too," Rose told her.

"Good luck, all of you," the Doctor added before they hurried off into the corridors.

Making it back to the engine room, they each kept a firm grip on each other's hands as they crossed the makeshift bridge again. The metal beam thankfully didn't creak as much since it was only the two of them passing through, but having to hear the hissing of the engines and feel the heat of the balls of fire below was enough to make Rose feel a little uneasy. Even more knowing that two people had fallen down into the roaring flames. She shook it off for the moment. They had a bigger picture to tend to, and that was to make sure the six billion people on Earth were saved from harm.

Like the planet really needed _another Titanic_ incident.

Coming to another door, they both wandered as stealthy through the shadows as possible so not to make a disturbance in case any of the Host were creeping around. They heard a small sound in the distance like something had been knocked over. The Doctor pulled them down to the floor, his back leaning against the door. He put a finger to his lips and she nodded. His ears perked up, listening intently. Silence again.

 _"Stay down,"_ he said through their bond as he carefully peeked through the porthole.

Thankfully they were capable of communicating where no outer sounds could create any attention to themselves. Nice to have an upper hand to go in their favor, for once. All he saw was darkness, but he had a feeling that the Host were on their way. With his luck they were probably waiting behind closed doors for him, ready to make a move. But for him, that's what he needed.

Turning away from the window the Doctor helped Rose to her feet and gently moved them over to the side away from the door. _"Okay, here's what we're gonna do,"_ he thought to her. _"I'm gonna head out. Knowing the luck we've got there's a chance that there's a band of Host out there waiting for us."_

 _"Should we bet on it?"_ she replied, half jokingly.

 _"You're seriously adding **another** bet?"_ he said with an arched eyebrow.

 _"Thought I'd give it a shot."_

 _"Put me on your tab, then."_

She smirked. _"Already have. So we just get ourselves captured and led to the Deck, right?"_

The Doctor tilted his head from side to side. _"Not we, that's just **me**."_ Rose just blinked, almost about to protest. _"Whatever's down there is our definite ticket to figuring out why these droids are programmed to kill, so we'll handle this as delicately as possible."_

 _"Okay,"_ Rose said. _"But what 'm I supposed to do?"_

 _"Stay here and wait,"_ he told her. _"I'd give you the clear if there's no Host around, which, I believe, won't be the case. But keep yourself hidden for now. Once they take me away, follow us, but only if there's **no** Hosts around. If you see one, hide in the shadows. Don't come out til they've gone. Got it?"_

Rose nodded. _"Gotcha._ _I'm your backup."_ She gave him a pointed look. _"And you wanted to come **alone**."_

He inhaled a deep breath and didn't respond to that. He cocked his head to the side. _"We've got about seven minutes until this ship crashes."_

 _"Then you better get a move on,"_ she told him. He nodded once before placing a hand on the door, ready to step through until he felt Rose grab his arm. _"Hold on."_

Turning his head with his brows raised at the sudden movement, he found himself being pulled down for a hard kiss, threading her fingers in his hair. It barely took him a fraction of a second for him to reciprocate, his arms immediately wrapping around granting her access. Last time he wasn't able to give her as much reassurance before he left her, mainly because he had no idea what would come after. But right now he gave her as much as he could with every brush of his lips against hers.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as her hands returned to their original positions on either side of his face. Sending a wave of love through their bond, he said it out loud in a soft whisper. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "Always. Be careful."

Wrapping his fingers around her wrists he pressed a brief kiss to her forehead before releasing himself from her embrace to head over to the door. He made sure she was out of view and in hiding as he opened the door and warily stepped through.

And, not to his surprise, four Hosts came out from behind the shadows to surround him. Definitely could've bet on that.

As they began to advance on him with their hands raising above their heads, his eyes darted around until he found a pot and held it up, preparing for another round of halo toss. Or cricket, for that matter.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he shouted quickly, getting into his swinging stance. "Security protocol one! D'you hear me? One! One!" At his command the robots froze in place before lowering their arms. Straightening from his position, he turned to face one of them. "Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?"

 _"Doctor,"_ Rose suddenly came to his mind.

 ** _"Information,"_** the Host said. **_"Correct."_**

Oh, damn.

"No, that wasn't one of them, I didn't mean it," he dissented. "That's not fair. Can I start again?"

 ** _"Information,"_** it said. **_"No."_**

"No, no!" he said in frustration, glancing around the four of them. "No, no, no. That wasn't one either!" He could practically hear Rose rolling her eyes. "Blimey," he muttered. "One question left."

 _"Way to go,"_ Rose said thick with sarcasm. _"Nice to see you know how to count."_

 _"Of course I know how to count,"_ he replied in an annoyed tone.

 _"You sure about that? You were mixing up numbers and letters earlier."_

 _"Rose, please. I need to think."_

 _"Do it fast. You've got one left, so you better make it worth it."_

 _"Thanks, love, like I didn't already know that."_

Glancing around at the wall of robots surrounding him, the Doctor's mind was racing as he tried to come up with a decent question as his last one. It needed to be worth it, or else his plan was as good as mud. Then something had come to him.

"So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not me," he said. "I'm not a passenger. I'm not staff. Go on, scan me. You must have bio records. No such person on board. I don't exist therefore…you can't kill me. Therefore, I'm a stowaway and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31." He tossed the pot off to the side and clasped his hands behind his back. "Final question: am I right?"

 ** _"Information: correct,"_ ** the Host said.

"Brilliant," he said with a grin. "Take me to your leader." He barely stopped himself from grinning wider. "I've always wanted to say that."

 _"Seriously?"_ Rose said in his mind with a chuckle. _"You sure you don't have memory loss?"_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"You already **have** said that before, you know."_

 _"Well, yes, but not with **this** body I haven't. Nothing wrong with a little nostalgia."_

Rose snorted. _"What's next? You gonna bring out the jelly babies?"_

He inwardly chuckled. _"Maybe next time. Now that you mention it, I might just bring out my scarf again."_

 _"Fanboy."_

He faintly smirked, but caught himself when the Host began to close in on him and lead him down the corridor. _"Be careful,"_ he told her firmly as he was escorted.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

From the other side of the door Rose watched as the Doctor was taken away down the corridor. She really should've bet on how fast it would've taken for him to be captured. It was an expectant with the both of them - usually her. But this was part of his plan and now she had to do her part.

Whatever it was.

With a quick look around to see that the coast was clear she stepped through the door and began to follow the path, silently as she stayed in the shadows. She gently nudged the Doctor's mind to tell him that she was following him. He responded with the equivalent of a head nod and once again warned her to be careful and watch her surroundings. She inwardly thanked herself for choosing to wear a pair of dressy shoes that were still fit for running. Always have to take precautionary measures when crashing a party. Especially if it's one on a ship named after the bloody _Titanic._

A chill shot through her as she noticed another group of Host at the turning corner of one of the corridors. Almost instantly the Doctor came back to her mind to alert her about them, telling her they seemed to be compliant and stationary. Accepting that she held her breath as she came up to them. Luckily for her they seemed to remain impassive and still as stairs once the group escorting the Doctor passed by. And, with the shadows used to her advantage, she was able to squeeze right by with no trace.

Like she had suspected the Doctor had plans to go all by himself. How could he not understand that she never appreciated him throwing himself into danger while she wasn't around to help him? Like any other time he's ever done that she respected and loved that he would do whatever he could to ensure her safety, but she strongly disagreed with the idea of being left aside. The others were strong, and hopefully made it to the Reception. Now it was time to see the brilliant mind controlling those cybernetic psychopaths.

Probably quite the joy.

Turning another corner they reached their destination, coming across another large room similar to the engines one, filled with littering debris and broken scraps of metal along with with crates and other equipment. Now that the shadows were gone Rose quickly scanned the area for a place where she could easily hide away. Not many options were available for her, so she quietly slipped over towards a bunch of crates, setting herself behind them and barely peeking over them.

Her view of the Doctor was a bit obstructed from the towering crates, but she was able to see the barest tip of his fringe. Always sticking out with that glorious hair of his.

 _"I'm here,"_ she told him through their bond.

 _"All right. Stay hidden,"_ he said. "Now that is what you call a fixer-upper," he spoke out loud as he took in the surroundings, turning to one of the robots. "Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?"

The sound of dual hisses followed his question and caused him to whirl around to look behind him. Doors began to open, but Rose couldn't make out what was coming out. Shifting a bit, she kept herself low as she was able to see some kind of vehicle roll out. With a head in a glass case perched on the top.

Okay…

"Ooh, that's clever," the Doctor said. "That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in that, eh? Sit through a supernova or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and I should know, 'cause…" he trailed off.

"My name is Max," the head replied, followed by it smiling and its gold tooth glinting.

Rose arched an eyebrow. Apparently it _was_ able to do that. Cheesiness at its finest.

"It really does that," the Doctor said, baffled.

 _"Damn, good thing I didn't bet on that,"_ she thought to him. _"I would've lost."_

He inwardly snorted. _"Must've paid big money for it after all."_

"Who the hell is this?" Max demanded, bringing them out of their mind meld.

"I'm the Doctor, hello," he said in his usual chipper and friendly tone.

 _ **"Information: stowaway,"**_ one of the Hosts reported.

He cocked his head to the side. "Well…"

"Kill him," Max ordered, causing Rose to tense up.

"Oh, no, no!" the Doctor said quickly as he backed up a step, coming into her full view with his hands innocently raised up. "Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max…you've given me so much good material like…how to get ahead in business." A grin appeared on his face as he glanced at the Host. "See 'head'? 'Head in business'? No?"

Rose placed a hand over her eyes and shook her head. Never a dull moment with her husband. Even when in the middle of danger he has to make bad puns. _"Please, stop,"_ she thought to him.

"Oh, ho ho, the office joker," Max said. "I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years."

The Doctor eyed the vehicle and arched his eyebrow. "I can't think why."

The man/robot or whatever the hell he was sighed. "A hundred and seventy-six years of running the company have taken their toll."

The smile never left the Doctor's face. "Yeah, but…nice wheels."

 _"Oh, God,"_ Rose groaned. _"Seriously, just stop."_

He huffed in her mind. _"Tough crowd."_

 _"You wanna spill bad puns, at least come with better ones than **those**."_

 _"Care to assist?"_ he replied cheekily.

 _"Next time,"_ she told him before smirking a bit. _"Though he **is** the head of a major corporation."_

She pressed her lips together, suppressing a laugh when the Doctor let out an exaggerated cough, undoubtedly trying to mask his own. It was undeniable that she was just as bad as him when it came to their constant wisecracking and silly quips. Of course he was worse than her, but they were always taking turns. They may be adults, but if she was correct, she could've sworn that the Doctor once said in one of his past incarnations that there was no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes.

How true a statement that was.

"No, a life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs," Max was saying, completely ignoring the Doctor's resistance to laugh from her pun. "I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram." He glanced to one of the robots. "Host, situation report."

 ** _"Information,"_** it said. ** _"Titanic is still in orbit."_**

An irritated look crossed his face. "Let me see." He rolled forward and the Doctor immediately stepped aside. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong? The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"

"When they do, the Earth gets roasted," the Doctor said. "I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?"

"This interview is terminated," Max shouted as he spun around and sluggishly rolled back to his chamber.

The Doctor dashed around the moving vehicle, coming to a stop in front of him. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me." From the side, Rose eyed her husband as the gears in his head began to work. "So…business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh yes! No…yes. The business isn't failing, it's _failed._ Past tense."

"My own board voted me out," Max told him. "Stabbed me in the back."

"If you had a back," the Doctor said with a shrug.

Rose rolled her eyes. _"That's the last one, you hear me?"_

 _"Killjoy,"_ he commented before continuing out loud. "So…you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No, 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And…the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder," Max added with a delighted voice.

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber," the Doctor sneered.

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of… _metal_."

Rose fought the urge to gag from where she crouched while the Doctor scoffed.

"So that's the plan," he said. "A retirement plan. Two thousand on this ship, six billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser."

"I _never_ lose," Max snapped.

"You can't even sink the _Titanic,"_ the Doctor mocked.

The head on wheels grinned widely with condescension. "Oh, but I can, Doctor. I can cancel the engines from here."

After his words an alarm began to blare along with a computerized voice saying that the engines were offline.

"You can't do this!" the Doctor shouted over the noise.

"Host, hold him," Max ordered. At his command two of the Host seized him by the arms and pulled him away.

Rose's mind was racing as she watched the scene playing out in front of her. Time was running out and she needed to think of something quick before this ship crash landed into the Earth. The last thing they needed was another tragedy with a vessel sharing the same name of the original catastrophe. Then her eyes fell to the side behind another stack of crates. A forklift.

An imaginary lightbulb appeared above her head as an idea suddenly came to her. It was risky, but she believed it would work.

Meanwhile the Doctor attempted to break free from the tight grip of the Host, but to no avail was unsuccessful. He glared at the bankrupt proprietor as he wheeled over to the side, the plastered smile never leaving his face.

"Not so clever now, Doctor," Max taunted. "A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill him."

One of the other Host made a move and reached for its halo. He swallowed hard. _"Rose,"_ he said quickly if not a little desperately. _"Rose, now would be a **really** good time to come up with something!"_

There was no response on the other end and he bit back on a curse. Not at her, he would never. If she had done what he had told her already, which he already knew was the case, she had followed him in this room. Good. Now it was all up to her to make the next move, which he hoped wasn't anything too jeopardizing. Trouble came all too quick to them, so close that it could very well be a part of their names. But Rose was brilliant and sharp, he always stressed that. And right now he knew she was conjuring up a well-thought plan-

"Oi, Capricorn!"

As if right on cue he heard the sound of his wife's voice. He inwardly smiled as he turned his head in the direction of her voice…only to have the color drain from his face when he saw her sitting in a forklift, her hand on the grip.

"If you think you're gonna sink the _Titanic,_ then you're in way over your head," she called out as she pulled the lever and drove towards Max.

"Rose, don't!" he cried desperately as he watched helplessly, trying to fight his way out of the Hosts' grip, but couldn't get anywhere.

The forks made it underneath Max's life support machine as she lifted the front end of his vehicle off the ground, his tires spinning as he tried to back away, but his back tires kept him firmly on the ground. Neither one of them were moving forward or backwards. It was a standoff. From where he watched the Doctor noticed the Host who had full intentions of slicing him with its halo turn to throw it at Rose. He alerted her both out loud and in her mind, but then he let out a breath of relief when he saw she wasn't hit.

But she wasn't the target.

His eyes widened in horror when he realized where the halo struck. "He's cut the break line!" he shouted, not even able to restrain the panic in his voice. She turned to look at him, her face impassive, and he felt his blood turn into ice. _"NO!"_ he yelled in her mind, shaking his head frantically. This was every level bad there could possibly be. Worse than a two full suitcases of bad.

 _"Trust me,"_ she told him evenly, and he almost lost it. She reached for another control underneath her that raised the the truck's fork, bringing Capricorn up with it until his wheels were completely off the ground. The Doctor was sure he stopped breathing when the truck plowed through the guardrail.

"ROSE!" he screamed, moving his body with as much might as he could out of sheer desolation as he tried to rush over to her, to save her before the impending doom-

But then the truck descended down into the deep gap, his hearts plummeting along with the vehicle. His breathing was ragged as his chest expanded heavily. The Host released him, and he rushed towards the edge and looked over, fearing of what new nightmarish image would be burning in his mind of his wife falling down from the mighty heights and to be swallowed up by roaring balls of flames. He began to pray to every single God in the universe, even the ones that were fake, any of them to hear him out.

His chest was constricted, but then he focussed on the wavelength through their bond. Rose was still there, he could feel her. She wasn't gone.

The sound of a familiar groan caught his attention as he inwardly gasped and turned to the side. Sure enough there she was sitting on the ground, rubbing her knee which had a small scuff mark. Other than that she was perfectly fine.

"Word of advice," she said. "If you ever jump out of a moving vehicle…actually never do it, 'cause it hurts like Hell."

All the Doctor could do was blink and stare at her. He was so lost in the fluster his vision betrayed him and completely missed when she jumped out. But had she been a second later…

"What the hell were you _thinking?!"_ he said, his voice hoarse from all of his screaming. "Do you know how unbelievably _ridiculous_ that was?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" she retorted. "That was my plan."

"Oh, _brilliant_ plan," he said with a snort. "Were you even _aware_ of the dangers-"

"Yes, I was!" she cut in sharply. "And how is it any different than what _you_ do?"

"We're not taking about me," the Doctor told her. "We're talking about _you,_ how you nearly got yourself _killed._ That was basically suicide!"

Rose scoffed, dropping her hand from her scraped knee. "You got room to talk. How many times have you done things _worse_ than that? You have your fair share of daft ideas, but in the end they work out. That's what I just did, and it worked."

"And what if it didn't?" he shot back. "What would've happened if it didn't work?"

"Then I'd come up with a backup plan," Rose told him with a shrug. "Simple as that."

" _Simple_?" the Doctor repeated incredulously. "You could've died, Rose! _Again!"_

"But I didn't!" she yelled. "I was doing what I could to save you, and you _still_ have a problem with it. Yeah, okay, maybe it _was_ a bit extreme, I get that. But if I didn't take that risk that rolling head on wheels would still be here with those robotic psychopaths. I know you're always looking out for me, Doctor, but I do the same for _you._ It was the only idea I had at the moment, and I thought it was worth a try, alright? Isn't that what we do for each other?"

The Doctor stood to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. She was right. He _was_ being hypocritical, if he was honest. On more occasions than he could even count he's thrown himself out as a sacrifice in some of the most irrational situations under so much pressure. But what Rose had done nearly cost her life. _Their_ life. He almost lost her again, and if she had actually died…there would be no guarantee that she would come back. Not that time. Then he'd _really_ have no purpose.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat he studied her, his face still hard, then without another word he rushed over to her only to fall on his knees to pull her into a bone crushing embrace.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, you hear me?" he told her firmly. "Never _ever."_

"Never say never ever," Rose said, making him hold her even tighter.

Though he was still immensely upset with how she handled this, she was right. It's what they always did for each other - take risks to make sure the other was safe from harm. And right now they had to make sure the entire population on the planet below was to be saved before this _Titanic_ crashed into it.

* * *

 **Oh, Doctor. Sorry I cut it at an awkward point.**


	6. Batten Down the Hatches

**A/N: And next comes the chapter where the Doctor says that one line that made us all smile xD And something many of you were waiting for since the last couple of chapters.**

 **Thank you lovely viewers for sticking around. You light up my days ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Batten Down the Hatches**_

Explosions rocked behind them as they pulled out of each other's arms, rising to their feet. Rose watched as the Doctor, still with the hardened expression on his face, reached for her hand as they began to saunter away from the gap. The computerized voice behind them let out an alert, which was somehow still audible with the surrounding uproar.

 ** _"Titanic falling. Voyage terminated."_**

Studying him without looking back at the mayhem, Rose could see the usual look in his old, ancient eyes. Like she figured he was upset with her method of choice when it came to stopping Capricorn with a forklift and basically was a second away from trundling down that gap with the head on wheels, but she did what she could to stop him. The Doctor would've done the same thing, and he knew it. Okay, maybe not _exactly,_ but his plan would've been equally as dicey, if not more. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. Now they had to stop this ship from falling out of the sky.

After a moment the Doctor came to a sudden stop, but with Rose's hand still in his, he brought her around to stand in front of him. Reaching for her opposite one he cradled them before looping her arms around his neck. His old and ancient eyes were still unreadable as his face was a benumbed and grim mask, looking ahead. She stared up at him, confused by his actions, but then he briefly glanced down at her, his eyes softened a bit.

"Keep your head down and hold on tight," he told her, his voice low.

Doing so she tightened her grasp around his neck, trying to be as close as possible. His hands found their way to her hips as he pressed her against him, and he let out a deep sigh. Resting her face on his chest he dropped his hands to hold out each of his arms once two of the Host came to stand on either side of him. With a snap of his fingers the robots each took one of his arms. Glancing up she saw the Doctor tilt his chin up, eyes met with their destination. Rose pressed herself closer, burying her face in the crook of her husband's neck and tightened her grip when she felt themselves ascending into the air. The Host picked up speed as they flew high above the ground, targeting the ceiling. Rose shut her eyes the moment they crashed through the wood, entering the room.

 ** _"Deadlock broken,"_** the computerized voice said.

Shaking herself from the flight she felt the Doctor untangle himself from one of the Host, his arm instantly wrapping around her back to give her leverage. He helped her wiggle out onto the solid ground before following her. She turned to see a young man with a stunned look on his face as he stood by the wheel, holding his injured side.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame," the Doctor said brightly as he moved to the controls. "At last!"

"Uh, but-but the Host!" Frame stammered.

"Controller dead they divert to the next highest authority," the Doctor said. "And that's me."

"There's nothing we can do," Frame told him desperately. "There's no power. The ship's gonna fall."

"Not on our watch it's not," Rose assured him. She looked over to see the Doctor move to the wheel, flipping random controls. "The Doctor can handle it, just relax. What's your name?"

"Midshipman Frame," he answered shakily.

"What about your first name?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," the young man said, shaking his head. "It's Alonso."

Rose's eyes widened as a smile appeared on her face. "You're kidding me," she said, exchanging a look with the Doctor, who stared with amusement. "There's no way."

"What?" the midshipman said, confused by their joy.

"That's something else I've always wanted to say," the Doctor said, the grin never leaving his face. "Allons-y Alonso!"

With a hard spin of the wheel the ship launched violently again, sending Rose and Alonso off balance. Trying to stay on her feet she managed to grab onto a panel, anchoring as she kept herself upright. But her eyes widened when she caught sight of the scanner and what it was showing. The bridge was soon bathed in a red glow when the bow of the ship caught fire as they descended. Through the Earth's atmosphere.

"Doctor, we're supposed to steer _away_ from the planet," she shouted over the madness.

"That's what I'm going for," he yelled back, his arms shaking at the wheel.

She peered at the scanner again, noting that the proximity of the ship was approaching the planet more and more. "Then what the hell are you doing?"

He turned to her, his brows hitting his hairline and his eyes wide like a madman. "Something brilliant!"

A blinding ray of light drowned the room as they passed through the atmospheric layers, the brightness far too strong as they each had to squint their eyes. An alarm began to blare and various scraps containing the bridge began to peel and pop off. Keeping a death-grip on the proximity indicator Rose glanced down at the machine that showed the estimated impact zone.

Of course. "Bloody hell," she said irritably, reading the scans that told the Buckingham Palace was miles away, but with the current speed they were falling at was moments away.

The Doctor, hearing Rose's alert, leaned over briefly to look over her shoulder to take a quick peek at the scanner. And he didn't like what he saw one bit. Inwardly cursing he smashed a few buttons and dialed a number on the comms, holding the handset to his ear while he waiting impatiently for a connection.

"Hello, yes, um…could you get me Buckingham Palace?" he said quickly. There was silence for a few long seconds until the voice came on. "Listen, this is an emergency!" He paused and narrowed his eyes at the voice. "Reason _why_? I'm gonna wish the Queen a very merry Christmas," he spat thickly with sarcasm and an eye roll. "Patch me through!"

A massive vessel was about to crash into the planet and they want to question why he needed to make a bloody phone call. God save the Queen, indeed.

Finally the line connected and he regained his authoritative commands. "Listen to me! Security Code 771! The Queen needs to be evacuated immediately! Now get out of there!" Throwing the comms down hard he returned his attention to the wheel as he steered.

Rose flitted her eyes between the scenery blasting by them through the large ship windows, the reading on the scanner that were beeping and glowing red, and her husband who was behind the wheel of this ship struggling to keep it steady. She wanted to make a comment on how he got upset with her driving a forklift when he was driving a bloody vessel falling straight towards the Earth, but she bit her tongue and shut her eyes. The Buckingham Palace was coming closer and closer…

 ** _"Engine active. Engine active."_**

Her eyes shot open at the sound of the computerized voice, looking down at the readings to find the red lights indicating dangers and warnings had changed to green. The Doctor pulled back on the wheel with a strangled grunt and sent both Rose and Alonso into the wall behind them. He was straining himself, careening with all of his strength to change the ship's coarse before he collided into the Palace. Rose forced herself to her knees to watch out the window again. It was much larger than the last time she saw it, and it was only expanding…

…until with the most tense and nerve-racking plodding drama that came over them soon passed as they elevated and narrowly missed the building and soared back up into the sky.

The Doctor laughed breathlessly, his muscles relaxing as they cruised along the sky. "Go on, my son!" he cried happily as they diverted from the danger.

Rose straightened to her feet and laughed along with him as she slipped an arm around his waist and stood by his side. "You did it! Way to go, captain!"

Still keeping control of the wheel the Doctor dropped one of his hands to wrap his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close and dropping a celebratory kiss to her lips as they both gazed outside. "Not bad, eh?"

"Turbulence was a bit rough, but that's expected when _you're_ behind the wheel," she teased.

"Mocking my piloting skills again," he commented with false offense.

"Haven't you seen how you drive the TARDIS by now?"

All he responded with was a sniff before the both of them burst into gleeful laughter when Alonso began to ring the ship's bell. Placing a kiss to Rose's forehead the Doctor released his arm from around her to stabilize the ship. Taking the opportunity she turned to the midshipman when he suddenly stopped ringing the bell and sunk to the ground, his back against the wall. His hand was still on his side, covering up where he was wounded.

"Alonso," she said softly. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," he said quickly, though he was biting back on a strain.

She arched an eyebrow at the young man and knelt beside him, gently removing his hand which was covering up a severely injuring wound. His shirt was stained with blood as a faint graze mark was the source. She supposed that he had been struck by a bullet, but it narrowly missed his body for anything too fatal. Of course it still did a little damage to him, but he was carrying it off bravely.

"Hold on," Rose told him as she stood up to retrieve a fallen first aid kit on the other side of the bridge. Coming back over to the young man she crouched beside him and opened the kit. Luckily for her she knew how to stitch wounds thanks to her health classes back then. If she had the sonic in their possession it'd help him heal faster, but this was good enough.

"I didn't know what else to do," Alonso said sheepishly. "I just…didn't wanna leave my position."

Rose looked up, slightly agape as she began to clean his wound with a wipe. This young man, despite being wounded by the graze of a bullet, managed to do all he could and maintain control of a global disaster. He was a hero.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," she told him. "It didn't stop you from doing whatever you could to make sure those passengers were saved. Alonso…you're brilliant," she added with a smile.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Guess I was just caught up in the madness."

"But you are, though. You're _brilliant."_

"Not as much as you two," Alonso said, nodding at the Doctor who was still stabilizing the ship's controls.

Rose just shrugged it off as she continued her work on patching up the man's wound. Once the stitches were in she ripped off a piece of gauze and wrapped him up. Through the process she kept complimenting him for his bravery, and he kept denying it with modesty. If this business hadn't gone under he deserved some kind of recognition for his acts.

When Alonso's injury was sealed Rose turned to the Doctor, who stepped away from the controls and ground her beside her.

"So what did it?" Rose asked.

"The heat of re-entry fired up the secondary storm drive," he answered gesturing at the controls. "Unsinkable, that's me," he added with a small grin.

"We made it," Frame breathed out, still shocked at what happened.

The Doctor noticeably swallowed hard. "Not all of us," he said in a low voice.

Rose studied him, seeing that familiar brooding look crossing his ancient eyes as they unfocused for a brief moment. She reached over for one of his hands and squeezed it. He glanced over at her, and it wasn't hard to tell he was still a little uneasy. But he was getting better. Like they always would. Gently nudging his mind she smiled when he returned the gesture, shakily rising them to their feet before helping the midshipman up.

"Right," he breathed out. "Let's see if the others survived."

None of them said another word as they silently walked through the corridors to the Reception. Still holding the Doctor's hand in hers, Rose squeezed it, letting him know that she was here with him. Sometimes he needed reminders, especially when it came to the high-risk dilemmas they constantly found themselves running into. Last night they had shared another sacred moment of intimacy to ensure they were both together and safe in each other's arms, and his desperation and needs were shown fully, more than any other time. And he must've fallen a step back. They would deal with that later.

The Reception was at the end of the hall as they stepped through the double doors, and immediately upon entering they saw that the three remaining members of their little group were still alive and standing by the teleports, appearing unharmed.

"There you are!" Astrid exclaimed, rushing over to give both the Doctor and Rose a hug. "You did it! I don't know how, but you deserve rewards for everything you've done."

"Not bad for stowaways, eh?" Rose said with a smile when the waitress pulled back.

"Really though, if it weren't for you both…we wouldn't be standing her alive."

"Definitely not," Mr. Copper said, approaching them. "We got those lifeboats out as quick as possible, saving those who were left."

"So, there were other survivors, then," Rose said with relief.

Mr. Copper nodded. "Not as many as one could should hope for, but enough to let them live their lives, safe and sound."

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and gave a gentle squeeze. "Good to hear," he said in a low voice.

"Yes, it is, Doctor. Now all of those people on Earth can run down in their living quarters to see if their god snatched any of their biscuits laying about."

Rose laughed. "With those fearsome claws, right?" He smiled and nodded. "Wait a minute, what about the elves?"

"Oh, those little menaces," Mr. Copper said with widened eyes. "They assist Santa, that much I'm sure you already know, but I've heard that he picked them up and inherited them from a little place called Tiny Town."

"You know…I once heard that there was a planet dedicated entirely to Christmas."

Mr. Copper gave an interested look. "Is that true?"

She bit her lip and looked over at the Doctor, who arched an eyebrow at her and had a faint smirk in his face. "Nah, it's only a fairytale," he told the historian.

Not to them it wasn't. That place was as a real life fairytale, and it's become a special part of their lives. Before anyone could say anything else Alonso came over, his stance more authoritative as he carried himself better now that he was patched up.

"The engines have stabilized," he told the others. "We're holding steady til we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose," Mr. Copper said with a sigh.

"I'd have thought so, yeah," Alonso said before moving away.

"I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light," Mr. Copper said uneasily. "Still, it's my own fault, and ten years in jail is better than dying."

"Doctor," came the voice of Rickston who entered the room with his rumpled attire. From where Rose stood, she swore she saw the man's eyes were a little misty. How she wishes to see that man actually tearing up.

"I never said…thank you," he said before giving the Doctor a hug, though the latter was stiff and maybe a little uncomfortable until the man pulled back. "The funny thing is…I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich." A pompous grin spread on his face. "What do you think of that?"

And that was when Rose stepped forward and cold-cocked the man square in the jaw just as his vone began to ring, causing him to stumble before sprawling to the ground. The sonic fell out of his jacket pocket and Rose bent down to retrieve it.

"Bloody wanker," she said as she straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned to the Doctor, whose brows hit his hairline in shock. She arched an eyebrow at him. "What? Like you weren't expecting _that_ to happen?"

"Uh, no," he said, glancing over at the man on the ground, the vone still ringing. "I just wasn't expecting so much…ferocity, I guess."

"Stronger than an average human," she reminded, placing the sonic back in the Doctor's jacket. "He's had that coming since the moment we stepped foot on this ship."

"It's true," Astrid agreed.

"Well…" the Doctor observed the man. "I'm probably more shocked that you hadn't done it _sooner."_

Rose snorted. "Trust me, I've been holding back all this time."

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Mr. Copper said, studying the unconscious man. "But if you could choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies…" he shrugged. "That would make you a monster."

The Doctor pressed his lips together, his jaw clenched tight as he inhaled a deep breath but didn't release it. While it wasn't the first time he's heard such a thing, it was never any less harrowing whenever he was reminded of that. Yes, the man was an annoyance, if he were honest, driven solely by vanity and wealth, but he was happy that he was alive.

Then he felt a familiar hand slipping into his, giving a firm squeeze. Rose nudged his mind, and he gladly accepted it. A memory slipped through, words she had told him once before as a reminder of who he was.

 _"You're definitely **not** a monster. A monster is someone who destroys things out of sheer enjoyment and lives off of the pain of others for their own sick needs while trying to please their egotistical tendencies. While you **do** have an ego it's all for the good and brilliance and anything but evil."_

Oh, his Rose.

Realizing everyone had been staring at him, he shook himself out of his daze as he reached behind him to the teleport machine to grab four bracelets. He handed one to Rose and held up two others to the waitress ad the historian.

"Astrid, Mr. Copper," he said. "I think you both deserve one of these."

They hesitated before taking them with smiles. Slipping one on his unoccupied wrist, he stood at the machine and was about to activate it when he noticed Midshipman Frame was standing in alert, but then gave them a authoritative salute. The Doctor glanced down at Rose, and they returned it to the man lazily. Then a bright light flashed, surrounding them as they were teleported down to Earth.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Not to her surprise Rose was shivering once they were grounded, the cold night chill smacking her bare arms. Maybe she should've chosen a wrap to wear along with her ensemble after all.

Of course the moment their feet touched the ground the Doctor was quick to shrug off his suit jacket and sling it around her shoulders. Slipping her arms through the sleeves, she closed it around her to retain warmth as they trekked down the snowy hills back to the TARDIS. Or…what _looked_ to be snow. It hasn't snowed for real for a while. Just a normal Christmas on Earth.

Throughout their walk Mr. Copper began explaining his his knowledge from his 'degree in Earthonomics'. "So, Great Britain is part of, uh, 'Europee', and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany."

"No, they're just France and Germany," the Doctor corrected.

"Only Britain is great," Rose said with a wide grin.

The Doctor snorted. _"Kinda snobbish, wouldn't you say?"_ he said through their bond.

She nudged his shoulder. _"You got it,"_ she replied.

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?" Mr. Copper continued, unaware of their teasing.

"No," the Doctor said before tilting his head thoughtfully. "Well…not yet, uh…could argue that one."

"I'd love to hear about that one," Rose murmured.

"Oh, there She is!" the Doctor he said happily as the TARDIS was up ahead, Her beautiful shade of blue standing out prominently in the whiteness. He raised a hand and patted it. "Survive anything."

"Robust, yeah?" Rose said, bringing her own up to stroke the side.

A proud smile grazed his lips. "That's our Old Girl."

"The snow makes it look…pretty," Astrid commented.

"You know, just between us," Mr. Copper began, looking around. "I don't even think this snow is real. I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

"Yeah," the Doctor said, looking up. "One of these days it might snow for real."

"I think Hell would freeze over before it actually snows here," Rose said with a chuckle before adding in her mind, _"But it always snows in Noel."_

 _"That it does,"_ he replied with a wink.

"So, uh…" Astrid began with reluctance. "What're you both gonna do?"

"Oh, well, back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said casually, nodding to the ship. "Same old life."

"By yourselves?"

Rose noticed the slight hope in the waitress' tone. After all, she couldn't help but see herself in the other woman's position years ago when she first ran into the madman with a box with a passion to see everything the universe had to offer across the stars.

"Yeah," the Doctor said softly. "Just me and Rose. It's just…we've…well…we've…it's only appropriate for us to be on our own right now. I'm sorry, but…it's better that way."

The latter looked at him in shock. Usually he was never one to turn down an offer that someone wanted to come with them. It was…strange. The only other time he objected having a guest aboard the TARDIS was when they ran into Adam. Of course the Doctor was skeptical about that knob to begin with, but he wasn't too keen on having him come along. That wasn't really a person she wanted to remember, so she tossed that aside.

"Then, what about us?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Yeah, I'm sort of…unemployed now," Astrid said.

The Doctor flitted his eyes between the two of them before stopping on Mr. Copper. "Give me that credit card," he said.

"Well, it's just petty cash, spending money," the historian told him as he handed it over. "It's all done by computer. I-I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."

Rose's eyes bulged. "A _million_?" she said in disbelief. " _Pounds_?"

"That enough for trinkets?" Mr. Copper asked, uncertain.

The Doctor blinked, exchanged a look with Rose, then spoke slowly. "Mr. Copper…a million pounds is worth _fifty million_ credits."

The man's jaw dropped. "How much?"

"Fifty million and fifty-six," he clarified, squinting his eye as he made his calculations.

"I-I've got money!" Mr. Copper said.

"Yes, you do," Rose said with a smile.

"Both of you have," the Doctor added, handing the card back over while giving Astrid a meaningful look.

The waitress grinned widely as Mr. Copper exclaimed. "Yes, of course!" He placed his hands on Astrid's shoulders, his face splitting with the largest smile. "Oh, my word. Oh, my Vot! Oh, my goodness me! Yee haw!"

Both the Doctor and Rose watched as Mr. Copper gave Astrid a big hug then did a little dance. "Not a bad retirement plan," Rose said.

"Not bad at all," the Doctor agreed with a nod. "It's all yours, planet Earth." He turned to the waitress. "It may not be the stars, but it's still a brand new sky for you both."

Astrid had a watery smile as she stepped up to give each of them a hug. "Thank you so much," she told them genuinely. "For everything."

"You be careful," Rose told her.

"Oh, I will," the waitress said with a breathless chuckle.

"No interfering, we don't want any trouble," the Doctor said. "Just…have a nice life. Mr. Copper," he called to the man, still doing his happy jig a few feet away. "You look after Astrid. And you look after him. Just be…brilliant."

"We will," the man said, coming over to hug Astrid again. He turned to the Doctor and Rose, his face full of wonder. "But I can have a house—a proper house—with a garden, and-and a door, and…Doctor, Rose, we'll make you proud!" He jogged forward and gave them both hugs. He continued as he pulled away. "And-and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace…" both he and Astrid skipped away, laughing.

"Nice to see a happy ending coming out of that disaster of a ship," Rose said as the Doctor slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," he said with a low voice before calling out to the happy campers. "Where are you two going?"

"Oh, why, we have no idea!" Mr. Copper cheered happily. "The night is young, and it's Christmas, and the sky's the limit!"

Rose smiled at them. "You two take care."

"Same to you both," Astrid called back.

The Doctor glanced down at Rose, his hand rubbing her shoulder before he glanced back up at the waitress. "We will. Just like always."

They stood by, watching as the survivors skipped merrily in the distance, ready to begin their new future on a new planet beneath a brand new sky.

"All that talk about doors and carpets…" Rose strung out dramatically.

"Don't," the Doctor said, patting her shoulder as they turned to the doors.

"Very domestic, huh?"

"You trying to give me nightmares?"

She cocked her head to the side. "No, but I love pulling your leg."

He chuckled once through his nose as he opened the door, stepping aside to guide her in first. Rose moved to stand by the console, ready for them to celebrate their next tradition for Christmas and head over to Noel. She studied the Doctor as he sluggishly came up the ramp, his fatigue far too noticeable. Very rarely had she ever seem him this tuckered out, but apparently this recent adventure really took a lot out of him. And yet, he still tried to mask it up as he sent them in the vortex.

"Right," he said with a hint of chipperness, clapping his hands together before setting the coordinates to their next destination. "Rose Tyler, I believe it's time for our other tradition. Let's just hope there's no other ships in the sky to crash into. Well, to crash into us. Don't wanna go through all that again."

From where she stood, Rose let out a deep breath. As much as she would want nothing more than to dash through the snowy hills of Noel and hop on the Sleigh Train and watch as the massive tree centerpiece was lit, she could tell how weary her husband was no matter how much he tried to disguise it. That, and his uneasiness.

Stepping up to him she placed a hand to his back, feeling him tense beneath her touch. That was another sign. "You should rest, Doctor," she told him softly. "It's been a long day."

"Rose, I'm fine," he insisted, keeping his eyes fixed on the console. "No rest for the weary. And the days are longer on Noel, remember? Three hours longer than on Earth, three extra hours of that lovely Christmas-y feeling-"

"Doctor," she cut in gently, rubbing his back. His hands stilled on the console. "We can still go to Noel. After all, it is our newest tradition. But please just take a rest first." He looked as if he were about to protest, but before he got a word out, she added, "For me. Both of us are in need of it."

The Doctor let out a deep breath. Truthfully he wasn't in the mood to take a quick kip right now. All he wanted to do was head out to that beautiful Christmas planet and run through the snowy fields and buzzing towns with his wife, much like they had done last year. He was a little ambivalent about taking a rest at the moment, knowing full well where in his mind he was about to delve into. Granted, nothing haunted his slumber the night before after he and Rose had made love, much to his relief. But after the events that happened today he was bound to relapse. Bad enough he wandered into that unwanted territory multiple times during their mission to save the ship.

But…he _was_ feeling drained from everything that transpired on that blasted ship. Perhaps a rest was what he needed right now. Turning to face his wife the Doctor gave a nod.

"Good," Rose said. "I think we're both in need of one after today."

"I suppose," he replied, letting out a sigh. He arched an eyebrow at her. "You better not end up lost in your blanket burrow, missy. We've got a tradition to follow, and I don't want to have to pick you up in your wrap and roll you down a snowy slope."

She lightly swatted his chest. "I'd like to see you try that."

He gave a lopsided smile. "Don't tempt me." Taking each other's hand they began to walk towards the corridor, but only after a few steps did Rose come to a stop. The Doctor's brows furrowed. "Rose?"

"Before we do anything else," she said, releasing her hands to gesture at his body. "We're gonna get rid of this thing for good."

He chuckled. "You're seriously living up to your promise to burn this?"

"'Course I am," she said with a snort. "That suit is a jinx, and it's run its course."

"Too right," he agreed, reaching a hand to brush off the ballast dusting the suit jacket Rose wore. "Can't do away with it if you're wearing a part of it, though."

"Don't you accuse me of _stealing_ it," Rose said as she peeled off the cursed piece of clothing. "You gave it to me. C'mon, the faster we destroy this, the better."


	7. Relapse

**A/N: Yeeeeaaaah. This is half angst and half fluff. Does that make sense? Hope so. I was debating whether or not to add the little bit of angst, but it's still expected since they've just come back from dealing with a certain someone.**

 **As always, much love to you awesome viewers! I adore all of you *hugs***

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Relapse**_

Entering their room the Doctor and Rose immediately changed out of their formal outfits; the former changing into his blue suit foregoing his jacket and trainers while the latter slipped into her basic sleepwear of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. He folded up his black tux neatly, which was unnecessary since he was about to dispose of it. No more curses were going to be onboard the TARDIS.

Rather than drench the attire in gasoline and set it ablaze in a faraway area away from any civilization to be a disturbance—which was Rose's preference—the Doctor suggested a better alternative.

They quickly tossed it in a supernova.

While it may not have been burned in the way Rose was probably hoping for, it was guaranteed to not be a burden to them anymore.

"Much easier, wouldn't you say?" he told her once it was out of sight.

"Guess so," she replied. "Better than throwing it in a bin. I never thought of this."

"It's not the first time I've disposed of something this way," he blurted out.

"Seriously?" Rose asked curiously. "What else have you tossed out?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck as they walked up the ramp. "Oh…just a few things, nothing important."

"Such as?"

"Well…some unnecessary parts, some papers…" he hesitated before saying quickly behind a cough. "The TARDIS manual."

"What?" Rose said with a laugh. "You threw away the instructions manual to the TARDIS?"

"Weeeell…" he drawled.

"Why am I not surprised? Lemme guess, you disagreed with what it said."

"Ehm…"

Rose shook her head. "So not only did you fail you test to fly Her, you threw away the one thing that told you exactly _how_ to. No wonder you can't fly Her right. You never listen to Her."

He sighed and shook his head as he sent them back into the vortex. Now that the dreaded black suit of doom was discarded appropriately he was about to live to his promise to Rose and get a little rest. As much as he wanted them to go to Noel at the moment, he supposed a quick kip wouldn't do too much harm. Hopefully.

Walking hand in hand they returned to their bedroom. Since he left his jacket off already, the Doctor unbuttoned his Oxford and rolled his sleeves up before lowering down on their bed on his back. Rose slipped under the duvet beside him and was out within five minutes. He inwardly chuckled. Even with advanced abilities she was able to beat her records of falling asleep in a certain amount of time.

At first the Doctor didn't fall asleep, not right away. He just marveled his wife's beauty like he usually would. An hour may have passed, but for once he didn't bother to count. He felt his eyes slip shut, and his mind went off.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _"Is there anything else you wanna tell me, Doctor?"_

 _"What're you talking about?"_

 _"Your plan," the other man said with seriousness as he stepped over to tower over him. "I know you're hiding something, so spill it out. What is your plan?"_

 _"I told you I have nothing to tell you," the Doctor replied._

 _The Master tilted his head. "You sure you don't wanna rethink that? I mean…" he sucked in a breath. "Quick decisions can lead to serious consequences."_

 _The Doctor arched an eyebrow at him. "What're you playing at?"_

 _An innocent look crossed his face. " **Me**? I've nothing to hide." He walked over to the large table in the center of the room and picked up a remote. "In fact…you're probably wondering about the real reason why I've brought you all here, so instead of telling you every detail, allow me to show you."_

 _He flicked on the large television screen to the live surveillance camera…and the Doctor stiffened in his chair while his hearts began to pound rapidly in his chest, almost to the point where they could've burst straight out of his chest and onto the floor._

 _It showed Rose standing in her cell in front of the camera, a gag strapped across her mouth while her arms and legs were spread out wide with cuffs around her wrists and ankles connected to chains in the walls. A single guard stood beside her…with a gun loaded in his hand._

 _The Doctor was sure his hearts dropped like lead weights at the sight._

 _"I didn't wanna have to resort to such desperate measures," the Master said with false regret. "But since neither of you wish to talk, you've left me no choice. Not to mention that she attacked me earlier today." He tsked. "That was definitely **not** a road she should've crossed."_

 _"Please," the Doctor pleaded as he leaned forward in his wheelchair, almost falling out of it as his breathing increased. "Please, Master, don't do this!"_

 _The Master laughed. "Would you look at that? A man who was an alleged God nearly falling to his knees and **begging.** All for a **human**."_

 _"She has nothing to do with you, don't do this!" the Doctor cried. "You can do whatever you want with me, I don't care, just leave her out of this!"_

 _"And why would I do that?" the Master questioned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator. "Take aim."_

 _On the screen the guard shifted until he was standing in front of Rose, the gun pointed directly at her heart._

 _"No no no no no, please!" the Doctor said, his stomach trembling, the fear easily radiating off of her._

 _"Tell me your plan, Doctor," the Master told him. "Or else your precious wife is no more."_

 _"Master, **please,** I'm begging you, just leave her out of this," he said, already feeling a tug in his hearts. "She has nothing to do with the bitterness between us. Whatever we've got only concerns us. None of these other people have a history with you, they're just innocent bystanders. And so is Rose. You can do anything you want to me, but I'm asking properly…please don't hurt her, please."_

 ** _"Doctor."_**

 _The broken sound of Rose's voice came faintly in his mind, and it ached. She was afraid while at the same time still managed to try keeping her composure. Staring at the screen he was able to make out the tears filling up her eyes despite the fuzzy black and white filter. The gun was pressed all the way firmly against her chest and_ _she shook._

 _"So sweet," the Master commented._

 _The Doctor moved his eyes over to him, gripping onto the rests of his wheelchair with all of his strength. "Master, please. If you have even one shred of mercy left inside of you, just stop this."_

 _The Master studied him for a moment before lifting his communicator. "Too late. Fire."_

 _Rose came back into his mind again. **"I love you, Doctor. I'm so—"**_

 _Her sentence was cut off once two shots were fired piercing straight through her heart, the gasping sounds coming from Martha's family combined with the shots were barely registered by the Doctor over his horrifying cries._

 _Clamping his eyes shut tight as he wailed in agony he felt the blast transferred into him, stabbing at both of his own hearts. He fell out of his wheelchair and hit the ground hard and grasped his chest tight as the pain shot through him like a scalding burn. Then he felt their bond shattering—literally. Like broken glass it splintered and cracked before exploding in his mind, a searing line of heat pulsing in his mind. Blurry reels flashed through his mind of both him and his wife. Bowing his head until it rested against the floor's surface, he gritted his teeth and let out another cry, and then…nothing. A silent buzzing filled his ears as his body trembled from the after effects, leaving him feel numb. Where Rose's presence used to be was now a large gaping hole._

 _His wife was gone._

 _"You bastard!" Jack hollered from where he stood in the room before the sound of whirring followed by the captain's screams filled the room._

 _Still with his eyes closed and his head still bowed the Doctor tried to stifle a whimper from escaping him, but he had no more strength. Rose faded away from his mind. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't do…anything._

 _The Master came to crouch beside the Doctor, and sighed. "Shame. A bullet to the **head** would cause much more trauma on both ends…but either way it doesn't matter, I suppose." He shook his head. "Humans. They're just so… **disposable**. And incredibly naive. Having only one life and they end up putting themselves in the most dangerous situations, as if they're always begging to be killed. But, it's fascinating, Doctor. She went out with dignity, and fought all the way until the end. And yet here you are— **mourning.** Never thought I'd see such a thing. But then again, that's what happens when you bond with a **human.** Advanced or not, they wither in the end. How about that…just like the traditional human wedding—'til death do we part'. But with this case, it's more than that. As one falls into a deep sleep in death, the other suffers greatly in life. As it should be. It's a much better ending, wouldn't you say?"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In a flash the Doctor's eyes shot open as he let out a gasp, on the verge of a short cry, jolting upright. He tried to calm his hearts down from their rapid beating, but to no avail, they continued to pound uncontrollably.

Bloody bastard. That man was dead and he was _still_ haunting him. He'd rather have nightmares about the domestic approach, all of the doors and carpets…

"Doctor? What is it?"

The soft sound of his wife's voice brought him back. Turning to her he saw the concerned look on her face in the darkness of their room, one of her hands gently landing on his back. Without a conscious thought he pulled her in a tight hug, much like he had earlier after her ridiculous plan with the forklift.

"You're here," he breathed out, nuzzling the crook of her neck as he kept repeating that fact over and over again, almost in a desperate mantra.

Rose felt the breath whoosh out of her when the Doctor crushed her body with his arms, her question answered just by his body language. A nightmare. Images of the Year That Never Was. Of her death. It pained her knowing that, despite having giving each other reassurances the night before, he was still tormented with the events of that Hell. In a way she should've known this would happen eventually. He was a man haunted by demons, by darkness.

"Shhh," she soothed, brushing her hands through his hair to calm him down. "It's okay, love. It was only a dream."

"Yeah…it still happened," he choked out.

She inwardly sighed. For her, it never happened at all. It was the opposite for him. For nine months he's had to endure sleepless nights, living as a prisoner with nothing to comfort him but the darkness and the cold. Only having memories to keep him company much like she had to when she was a captive. But the difference was that the majority of his were vile and nightmarish beyond recognition.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Doctor, I told you that you don't have to apologize for anything," she said, rubbing his back as his trembling had stopped. "Whatever happened during that year is gone now. We're here, we're together. The Master's long gone, and he won't do anything to us anymore, right? Bad Wolf…she…or I…stopped him."

"I know. I know, I know, it's just…" he trailed off with a shuddering breath as he pulled away. "Remember earlier when my past self found himself in the TARDIS, and I was mentioning his adventures?"

Rose nodded. "And then you made that…noise. Like a strangled cough, or something."

"Well…I was about to mention the Master," he said thickly. "He was about to run into the Master soon enough."

"Doctor, it's alright," she told him. "He's gone. And your past self makes it through, like always."

He let out another shaky breath. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. You were right. I probably would've done the same thing. No…I _know_ that I would've done the same thing. Or something a thousand times _worse._ It's just…the second I saw the truck falling…"

He didn't bother to finish the sentence as it was pretty self explanatory the effect it had on him. Still.

Though it was dark Rose was able to see the haunted look in his eyes, all of that pain returning to him. Having to be reminded of that horrid scene over and over again for nine months without anyone around to give him comfort was traumatizing for sure, even though she reminded him that she was there for him. And, while she was still dealing with the eighteen months of torture she herself went through, all that mattered was that her husband was back to being okay.

Even though he would insist he was alright, those wounds weren't healed all the way. Just…easing. And that was okay. They had time. She brought her hands to either side of his face, her thumbs brushing his cheekbones as he regained his composure.

"I know how you felt," she said softly. "That's how I feel whenever you do something ridiculous and daft. But…even though I hate when you do things that could very well get you killed, I know deep down that you're being brilliant. Or…at least trying to be," she added jokingly.

He smiled for a moment. "Lots of times I don't think rationally," he said. "But it's never that way with you around. You're always keeping my head on straight. If you…" his words got caught in his throat, not wanting to even dwell on his next words. "Rose, I dunno what I'd do with myself if you were to die…again. I just…I would no longer have anything worth fighting for."

His eyes lowered. Rose understood him completely. She knew if the roles were reversed she wouldn't have a purpose to live on anymore if he were gone. He was her entire life, her love, her husband. They promised each other forever, and they lived by that vow, and would until the very end. But if one of them was to die then the other would want to join them immediately after. Because it would be unbearable. But neither one of them were going anywhere anytime soon.

The universe always threw things at them, trying to tear them apart, but they haven't been successful. Yeah, they've bent them backwards but they always moved forwards.

"Hey," she began with a soft voice. "You remember what I told you last night?"

"You said a lot of things last night," he told her, a faint smirk appearing on his face for a brief moment. "In more ways than one."

She shook her head but had a faint smile on her face. "Then let me remind you. I know how you're feeling. Even though we reassured each other that we were alright, that everything we went through was now gone and that we reunited after so long having to deal with the worst possible situation known to man…we're still haunted by those events. Believe me, I _know._ I know I may not be able to take any of them away, but you know I'm here to help you through it. Our wounds may be there, but as long as we're here together, everything's gonna be fine. More than that, we'll be _brilliant,_ yeah?"

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment, feeling his hearts return to their normal rhythm. Just being able to look into her eyes—her bright, fully alive eyes—was really all the comfort he needed. Finding solace in her arms was all he wanted, and she was always there to give it to him no matter what he did. Those unpleasant images, as painful as memories that they were, was all they could be. That year was gone. Yes, it left its mark on both of them in different ways, but they were together.

"Yeah," he said with a faint smirk as he pressed his forehead against hers, sending her waves of love. "What's your secret, Rose?"

"What?"

His fingers wrapped around her wrists. "You're…you're just so…strong. You always know how to say the right things, do everything you can to make me better."

Her signature tongue-in-teeth smile shined in the darkness of their room. "You seriously keep wondering that."

"Because it's…impossible. You're just so… _impossible_. Just by how you've been able to do…everything that you do. Your persistence, your consideration, your empathy…someone like you seems too perfect to even exist, and yet you wound up coming into my life. _Mine._ You do the impossible day after day, and it just always astounds me that you can stand me and everything I've dumped onto you. No one can carry it all with such ease. Not even me. You…changed me in more ways than one, and I'll always be grateful for that. But how the hell do you do it? Can you tell me that?"

A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "D'you really have to ask? You know the answer already."

"Maybe I do…but it's always a bewilderment."

"To this day?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "What can I say? You caught me in the end. Impossible as it might have been."

"You love the impossible, though," she said cheekily.

The Doctor grinned. "Yes. Yes, I do."

He dipped his head down to give her a lingering kiss, and she happily accepted it, as usual, parting her lips to grant him more access. Yeah, they would be alright. They always would be. There was a lot to endure now with the newfound pain that came over them, but they were getting better, and they'd continue to heal with every day that would come after. As long as they were together nothing was going to keep them apart. Not even the end of the world. Which they saw at first hand. That, and the end of the very universe.

After a moment they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together again. The Doctor, with his hands still on Rose's wrists, gently removed her hands from his face and cradled them in his lap. His eyes fixed on her bracelet that glinted in the dark, and smiled.

"You know…" she said, gaining his attention. "I think we've had enough rest for now. How bout some relaxation?"

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked softly.

"You sure you're not disoriented?" she joked. "It's Christmas, Doctor. You know what that entails."

"Right you are, Rose Tyler." He kissed her nose before shifting on the bed, taking her with him to stand on its side.

"If you weren't feeling better, I'd say that the hot maxa-chocolate would do wonders for you," she said.

"Oh, yes," he said with a smile. "It really would. 'Course, I'm already feeling a bit better, but some chocolatey richness could only add to it."

"Add onto your addiction, that's for sure."

"Oi."

"Hey, you downed those mugs like shots last time," she reminded him. "Finished a whole cup in one gulp, mind you. Praise or not, that's an obsession."

The Doctor snorted. "Really, Rose?"

"Really, Doctor."

"Well, then," he said, before clapping his hands together. "You'll wanna change out of your outfit. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time, now do we?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like I had full intentions of running outside in the snow like _this_." He raised his hands innocently and she lightly swatted his arm.

He scrunched his nose. "Anything's possible with you."

Fetching his discarded jacket and trainers the Doctor threw them on before heading out to the console room to set in the coordinates for Noel while Rose changed into winter appropriate clothes. After the slight incident that happened last year when they arrived at Noel when they were wandering the snowy fields through near bone-chilling air Rose, instead of warning the Doctor about her body temperature, ended up freezing to the point where pneumonia or even hypothermia could've come over. Oh, his Rose. He was always concerned for her well being then, and nothing changed.

Well, maybe _one_ thing did, and they wouldn't want it any other way.

Their last trip to this planet was one he had planned to be special for the both of them on so many levels. Everything went exactly as he had hoped would, even though it was something a bit unexpected. Was it really, though? Years of angst and fears and built up tension between the two of them was all covered up by their mutual love and desires for each other. And on that day, they finally admitted to it and made that giant leap in their relationship, the start of a new beginning for them. Or _new,_ new beginning in their case.

At the time they had been through so much, specifically Rose, and he wanted to give her something she had deserved. Another Christmas for them to remember, and not one with any antagonistic threats of global or universal disaster. That was their old tradition of the holiday, which was also new at the time. But then came the newer tradition, one full of tranquility and everything that defined Christmas. It was their second time spending the holiday together which, despite the fact that the entire planet is dedicated to the holiday all year round, was one of the best days he's ever had in his long life.

And now a lot's happened since they've left that fantastical planet. Ups and downs, highs and lows, good times and bad times. It was a rocky ride through the storm that had been in their wake, then dealing with the aftermath of it all, then approaching an even worse one recently. But through it all, they still had each other. Just like they always would. Together as husband and wife.

Moments passed as the Doctor waited patiently for Rose to enter the console room. Somewhat. He resisted the urge to speak through their bond to ask why it was taking her so long to change into a simple pair of clothes mainly because it was expected with her. But he didn't have to wait too long as he heard her footsteps in the corridor. Turning around he smiled when she came in all bundled up in a jumper and the earmuffs she had bought the last time they were at Noel, holding a bag by her side.

"Nice to see you prepared yourself this time," he joked.

"Can't say the same for you," she said, stepping up to him.

"What? I told you, I can withstand extreme temperatures—"

"Which is why your ears looked like two berries that should've been on holly last year."

He sniffed. "That…was just a slight reaction to the cold air, nothing too serious with my physiology."

She snorted. "Yeah, your 'superior physiology', right?"

"Oh, yes! Interesting fruits, those berries are. Well, they're actually called Ilex and can also be brown or black. They only turn red in the winter time when they begin to ripen and contrast with the evergreen leaves of holly. Perfect for Christmas! Oh, and if you ever thought about eating those berries, you really shouldn't. Too toxic for humans."

Rose chuckled as she stood beside him at the console. "Good to know. I'll be on the lookout."

The Doctor made a happy sound before eyeing a specific item in her bag that looked to be a bottle containing some kind of liquid. "What's that there?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Just a little present from Jack," she answered, hiding it behind her.

He arched an eyebrow. "That so? A _present_ from _Captain_ _Jack_?"

"Yeah. He got us something for us bein' together. A late _wedding_ present."

"Riiiight."

"It's nothin' serious, Doctor," she told him with an eye roll.

The Doctor scoffed. "Well, when it comes to Captain Jack, I have to prepare myself for whatever…rascalous thoughts are running around in his head."

Rose tilted her head. "You really don't trust the Face of Boe?"

He chuckled and shook his head before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead then pulled the lever, sending them off to that planet. The ride was a bit sluggish as they landed, almost as if the Old Girl was trying to hold back from materializing.

"What's wrong with Her?" Rose asked curiously. "Why didn't She wanna land?"

"Dunno," the Doctor said, looking up at the time rotor. "Must have picked something up on the way."

"Don't tell me we're about to celebrate our old tradition again while trying to celebrate our new one."

"No, it wasn't a distress signal…what was it?" He moved around the console before shrugging. "Oh, well. Probably just needs a tune up."

"Or maybe She's still cross with you for throwing away Her instructions manual," Rose teased.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, whatever it was, surely it's nothing serious. As I said before, Noel is a peaceful planet. Nothing bad ever happens there."

Rose threw him a cheeky grin. "Definitely not." She looped her arms around his neck. "Miracles happen there, yeah?"

He grinned as he rested his hands on her hips, his voice low and soft. "Oh, yes."

Giving her a brief kiss he patted her hips before reaching for one of her hands and walking down the ramp together. The Doctor nudged Rose's shoulder, urging her to open the doors. Reaching a hand out she pulled it open and was immediately met with a cold gust of wind along with snow flurries as they parked on a hill leading into the town. The savory aroma of gingerbread, cinnamon, and vanilla hit her nostrils as both she and the Doctor inhaled deeply the sweet smell of the freshly baked pastries. Up ahead was a familiar scene they came across last year; the decorative red and green trees, the cottages and shops capped with snow, the entire town lit up for the festive holiday which to the residents was a year round celebration, and of course the massive centerpiece in the distance that was the heavily decorated Christmas tree with the star at the peak yet to be lit up.

Noel in all of its splendor, just as it was when they first arrived.

As the Doctor's arms encircled Rose's waist from behind, he rested his chin on the top of her head as they gazed out at the beautiful scenery, feeling a sense of déjà vu. She leaned into him as they took in the sights and the sounds, revelling in the memories they've shared in their last trip. Ones they would cherish forever. The start of something new and fresh that escalated into everything they became today.

Dipping his head down he gave gave her a soft kiss before she pulled out of his arms and tugged him along, down the snowy hill towards the town. "Let's hope they still have the hot maxa-chocolate," she told him.

His brows furrowed. "Why wouldn't they?"

"'Cause you nearly drank their entire supply last time," she joked.

He chuckled. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

"Not with _you_ it isn't," she teased. "But we don't wanna miss the lighting this time, right?"

The Doctor made a happy sound. "Oh, we won't."

They both ran down the hill and into the town towards the joyous sounds that defined Christmas. Some relaxation was due, and they deserved it after everything they've been through.

* * *

 **Ahhh, how I love going back to Noel. Well, people, we've got one more chapter left in this before the series four rewrite begins. And, if you already weren't aware of how the TARDIS landed, there's another cameo. :)**


	8. Déjà Vu

**A/N: Last chapter! These really fly by. This is probably unnecessarily long, but hey, you guys know I get carried away a lot with these two.** **Much, much love to all of you amazing viewers! You guys are the best motivation and keep me sane through the madness that comes with these stories. XD**

 **Hope you enjoy the cameo! I loved writing it ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Déjà Vu**_

"TEN MINUTES 'TIL THE LIGHTING!"

Rose inwardly groaned at the sound of a loud voice hollering from outside followed by which, to be honest, was expected considering the lighting of the tree was on its final countdown. And what also wasn't a surprise was that she and the Doctor were probably going to miss it. Again.

Repeat of last year. Sort of.

Last year when they headed out to witness the lighting of the tree ceremony, they were both internally fighting with themselves and how they would finally admit their true feelings to each other. Looking back on how incredibly nerve racking their anxiety was back then was a little hysterical now, and how pointless and blind they had been to not open up to each other sooner. But while the entire planet was outside singing along to jolly traditional Christmas tunes and admiring the magnificence of the centerpiece, the two of them swerved through the crowds to head back to the lodge to release what has been building up inside of them for two years.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory, just like every other time it came to her; both of them standing by the fireplace in the den in their Christmas jumpers—the Doctor in his red Santa one and hers the green elf—opening up more than they ever had at the time, revealing what they each felt about the other amongst other things. And then their first real kiss, not counting the small chaste ones they've shared along with that one back at New New York when her head was corrupted by a bitchy trampoline. It was all them as they were, beneath a magical mistletoe as their passion was shown.

Of course it didn't go as far as they had just now.

Rose knew that the Doctor had been holding back on letting himself go as he was afraid of how their relationship would escalate to what it's become now, but when he admitted not too long ago that he had wanted to make love to her in their guest room in the lodge last year, she couldn't help but humor him. At least he had no reason to hold back anymore. Granted, he's told her time and time again that he was still scared for what the future held for the both of them, but they were taking it easy with each day that goes by. And they would be brilliant.

Another call from outside informing the crowd of how much longer until the tree lighting phased her, but instead of making it a concern to her Rose snuggled into the warmth of the covers and her husband's arms. She thought it was cheeky how the Doctor was able to book them the exact same room in the lodge they occupied the last time they came to Noel, completed with the same treatments—including the requested extra bags of instant hot maxa-chocolate.

She still stressed it was borderline addiction, but she prayed it wasn't. The Doctor had enough hyperactivity, and so much caffeine would only make him bounce off the walls. More than usual, that is. But one thing she'll take away with her from this trip was when they both had some of Jack's hypervodka which contained what he said was 'a little extra spice'. Apparently it was ginger, as the Doctor proclaimed, and it had quite an effect on him. They chose not to drink a whole lot of it, but it seemed that even Time Lords were susceptible to that spice.

Rose grinned wickedly at the thought.

From behind her she heard the Doctor let out a deep breath, his tongue smacking the roof of his mouth as he nuzzled the back of her neck. He placed a gentle kiss there. It may have seemed like a sign that he was awake, but she could feel he wasn't. As much as she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms the next call for the tree lighting was for five minutes, and she wanted to have a peek at it. One of his arms was slung around her like a safety belt, holding her close to his front. Quite the cuddler he was, and she adored it.

Just as she lowered the covers with full intentions to gently remove herself from his embrace she heard him murmuring something in Gallifreyan, a phrase she already knew the meaning of. Smiling warmly she nudged his mind faintly so not to disturb him from his sleep. After that blasted Titanic incident he was so tuckered out, and their usual bouts of intimacy added to it. Somewhat. He needed more rest, and she would let him do so.

Wrapping her fingers around his wrist Rose gently eased the Doctor's arm off of her waist, carefully untangling their limbs as she raised herself to a seated position. She looked over her shoulder to find that usual gorgeous view, and it was always a pleasant sight in the mornings. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she stood to her feet. The cold air immediately hit her and caused her to have gooseflesh, intensifying from being in the buff. Bending over to the small pile of discarded clothes she fetched her knickers and the Doctor's Oxford—since they were the closest pieces to her—and quietly dressed before slipping out of the room.

Hugging his shirt to her body she went to the small bar and fixed herself a cup of the hot chocolate. Good thing the Doctor requested for extras, otherwise they would have run out what with him and his constant love for it. Still with the mug in her hands she walked over to the window placed in between the large Christmas tree that stood in the far right corner with beautiful red and gold decorations and the grated fireplace that gave the room a bright orange and yellow glow.

She took another sip from her mug as she peered outside to take in Holly Square, the tree centerpiece in the distance not yet lit. The crowd was larger as they flooded the snowy pathways and narrow cobblestone roads, already cheering and singing along to various songs as they waited for the final countdown.

It was then she felt a familiar pair of hands rest on her hips before slipping around her waist from behind that caught her attention. She kept her eyes forward and smiled. The Doctor was never was one to sleep in…unless she was beside him. At least until he would toss her out of bed for his own amusement. He had dressed himself, seemingly recovered his blue trousers but was still shirtless, foregoing his jacket.

"Heard me get up, did you?" she asked.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm awake," the Doctor told her, his voice gravelly from sleeping.

"You're never usually one to sleep in. You sure it had nothing to do with our wedding present?" she said with a teasing grin.

He sniffed. "Nah, definitely not."

Rose leaned into him. "That so? You seemed to have quite the reaction to the stuff earlier."

"Only because I wasn't expecting to taste _ginger,_ that was all."

"As long as it's not poisonous. Too much to handle for ya?" she teased.

He scoffed. "Of course not. When it comes to such activities that's not something I'd excessively do."

"That so?"

"Yep. Now humans on the other hand, is another matter."

Rose craned her neck to look at him. "Care to explain?"

"All my years travelling I've noticed how a lot of humans tend to resort to alcohol as a relaxant, but it can become more than that. When alcohol is consumed you absorb a chemical called ethanol, which works into the brain and slows it down. The things you normally do—speaking clearly, being alert of your surroundings, reacting to certain things, you know, simple things like that—become affected, especially if you've had a specific amount. That's why many start to have those common side effects like slurred speeches, making impaired decisions, blackouts…"

Rose raised her brows. "Right."

"Mind you, those aren't as bad as the side effects the Ubbulorbs on Grasamon could have - now if they were to become highly intoxicated their ears fall off. Well, they _could_ grow back, but it's very painful. That's why they have certain limits."

Only the Doctor could carry such random conversations.

"Doctor, are you drunk?"

"Didn't I just answer that? Of course I'm not."

"Have you ever _been_ drunk?"

He hesitated for a second. "That's hardly relevant."

Rose smiled. "So that's a yes, then."

"I know what you're doing, Rose."

"Really? What am I doing exactly?"

"You're diverting the subject onto me, and you're not really being subtle."

"Can you even _get_ drunk?"

"Weeell, I _could_ but I _can't._ I'm susceptible to the effects of alcohol just like humans but my metabolism can just brush them off." He leaned forward and waggled his eyebrows. "Superior Time Lord physiology."

Rose nudged his face with her forehead. "So you have no control over it, then."

"Of course I have control," he told. "It's my body and I can control all of its senses and actions."

"Don't I know that," she said in a low voice, that she swore made him growl.

"Oh, yes. But…to get back on topic…that's not the reason why I'm awake."

"Then why are you up?"

"Well, it appears that someone has stolen my shirt again, and I'm cold."

"You didn't seem to be using it," she said with a chuckle. "And that's a poor excuse. You've got a lower body temperature. Not to mention we've got methods of warming ourselves up," she added with a grin.

The Doctor growled and nuzzled her temple. "Fair enough. You got me there. But not only have you stolen my shirt, but you've taken my hot chocolate."

"Have to get some before you drink it all, don't I?" she snorted. "You're gonna gulp down the entire planet's supply if you're not careful."

"I hardly think so," he said. "The supply for hot chocolate, or any other items for that matter, are an abundance. Enough to last for decades. _Centuries,_ even. And for one person to consume such a quantity would have quite the sweet tooth. Far too sweet. Could get the worst cavities. Now _that,_ Rose Tyler, _is_ a poor excuse."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, love." She took another sip from her mug before setting it on the fireplace mantle and rested her hands over his, threading their fingers together as they both gazed out the window as the countdown continued. "'S beautiful."

"That it is," the Doctor agreed, resting his chin on top of her head. "But there's still about…less than forty-one seconds 'til the tree lighting."

"And this time we won't miss it," Rose said.

"Nope. Unless, of course, you pull off another stunt at distracting us again."

She gently elbowed him. "Oi, keep that up and you won't get your shirt back."

He hummed as his fingers peeked under the shirt tails, making her shiver when he traced circles on her stomach, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I have my ways of persuasion, you know."

"Libidinous old man," Rose commented, turning around in his arms and looping hers around his neck to give him a lingering kiss.

He hummed and licked his lips when she pulled away. "Mmm. Chocolate flavored Rose. Not a bad combination," he said with a sly grin.

She shook her head and placed her hands over both of his hearts. Staring into his eyes she could still see the faint traces of solemnity that's been lingering for the past couple days since reuniting after the Year That Never Was, but it was subsiding. He was the Doctor, and that's what he did—dwell on everything until it went away. And that's what they would do. Each day that passed them by they were going to be brilliant and laugh until the pain was gone. However long it would take didn't matter as long as they went through it together.

"Blimey, talk about thinking too loud," the Doctor said, bringing Rose out of her thoughts.

She shrugged. "What can I say? You're rubbing off on me."

He made a happy sound. "Not the first time you've said that."

A few seconds later the crowd cheered at the tops of their lungs. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

At that time the towering trees began to light up, its vivid hues pouring over the townspeople along with the golden beams cascading from the massive star at the peak, shining proud and bright. The Doctor and Rose turned back to the scene outside when the choruses of Christmas songs began as the residents and visitors sang along, happily celebrating the holiday.

Rose craned her neck to look up at her husband, smiling when she saw his eyes twinkling along with the lights of the town. The smile mirrored on his own face. Maneuvering to give her another kiss, he was perplexed when she placed her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Wait," she said.

In a flash she ran over to the couch to search though the bag she had brought. The Doctor watched from where he stood until she came back over to him with her hands behind her back.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

Her signature tongue-in-teeth grin made an appearance as she enough her hands around to her front. He laughed when he saw the item in her hands - the magical mistletoe she required on their last trip.

"It's part of the tradition, yeah?" Rose said warmly.

He eyed the familiar item and gave her a lopsided grin. "Oh, yes."

Recreating the scene from last year he gently placed his palm over the mistletoe held out in her hand, activating it as the golden glow shone between their fingers and the warm sensation radiated off of it, tingling through them the reflections of their unattainable love. Once it shook the Doctor removed his hand, then it ascended to hang above their heads between them, and they watched its path before meeting each other's gaze. Not even hesitating they both leaned in for another passionate kiss, amplifying everything through their bond.

 _"Merry Christmas, Doctor,"_ she said softly, smiling into the kiss.

 _"Merry Christmas, Rose."_

Déjà vu at its finest, with just a little more drive. Not a bad feeling at all.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"You already have the thirty-five snow globes," Rose groaned as she and the Doctor stood outside of the gift shop. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet like an impatient kid.

"What's wrong with adding others to my collection?" he said with a frown. "There's eight that I haven't come across."

"And you wanna hoard them with the rest."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Rose, it is not _hoarding,_ it's _collecting._ Just…pragmatic accumulating."

Rose snorted and shook her head. She's said it before, and she'll continue to say it for the rest of their long lives; no matter how old the Doctor was, he would _always_ be a five year old inside.

"How do you even know if they're new?" she asked. "You could be getting duplicates."

He shook his head. "I never get the same thing twice."

Rose arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously? What about all of those bags of hot maxa-chocolate?"

"Well…"

"And all of those candles you told me about?"

"Ah, well—"

"And what about those many copies of _Monty Python_ in the TARDIS library?"

"Those are different editions," he clarified. "Some from your future, mind you. Completely different." He sniffed. "Even though they're reprints. Okay, maybe I do when it comes to certain things. But, I assure you, there's eight snowglobes in here there I've yet to come across, and they would work well with the others."

Rose patted his arm. "Okay, go 'head. But don't wipe out the whole shop. There's others wandering about that might want some of them."

"The crafters of Noel are some of the most hardworking on this side of the galaxy, Rose, remember? They're nonstop when it comes to keeping the tourists satisfied."

"Then they'll have to always work at supersonic speed with _you_ around," she teased.

"Good for business, though," he said with a smile. "Sure you don't wanna join me? You could pick up some more knick-knacks. Or candles. Or candy, or—"

"'S okay," Rose said, waving her hand. "'M just gonna wait out here. You won't be long…I hope."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright, just don't wander off."

She blinked once and arched an eyebrow. "Really, Doctor?"

"I know, I know, nothing bad ever happens in Noel, but…anything's possible with you."

Rose scoffed. "Don't you mean _us_?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p' and throwing her a wink before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

He entered the shop, heading straight for the shelves holding the snowglobes, looking like a kid on Christmas—which was an appropriate expression for him in a place like this. Rose couldn't help but smile warmly at her husband being in such a good mood as of lately. He deserved it, both of them did. She wouldn't mind if they were to stick around here for a little longer, just like last time.

A loud crashing sound in the distance caused her head to whip around in its direction. She glanced at the Doctor in the shop, seeing that the disturbance hadn't got his attention as he was browsing around for the snowglobes, shaking a few of them and grinning like a loon. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Rose began to walk in the direction of the crash.

Walking along the cobblestone pavement Rose headed down the snowy pathways leading to the forest. Whatever the crash was came from around this area, and she was intrigued to know if she would stumble upon something interesting. This was a place known for miracles, she knew that for a fact, but what if something alien had crashed here? She hoped it wasn't anything to cause a riot and send everyone running away panicking. She wasn't really keen on having their newer Christmas tradition merge with their old one, not when they were in the mood for some peace.

Couldn't they catch a break for once?

Passing the trees of red and green with the striped candy cane barks she ignored the slight shiver that shot down her spine. Probably was just from the small breeze that nipped at her. She hoped. Maneuvering around another tree Rose scanned the area when she heard some kind of noise like…creaking? That was odd. She recalled when she and the Doctor had encountered a reindeer around these parts last year, but she had a feeling it wasn't one of those again.

Rose froze when she saw something strange up ahead. It wasn't a creature of any kind, but rather a man with a wooden barrel stuck on his body, covering his head and torso as he stumbled around on his brown tweed plaid trousers mumbling to himself. She furrowed her brows while at the same time refrained from smiling at the man's antics. Maybe that had been the crash she heard?

"You okay, mate?" she asked, carefully approaching the man.

His words were muffled as he came to a stop, turning his body around as if he were trying to figure out what direction she was coming from.

"Uh, just stay still," she told him, placing her hands on either side of him to attempt to lift the barrel off of him. "Now…hold on a mo'."

Straining as she tried to haul the barrel off of the man it took a few moments until he was able to squeeze out of the object. Both of them fell backwards into the snow, Rose still gripping the barrel in her hands as it rested on her chest.

"Tight squeeze," she heard the man say with a Scottish accent. "Perhaps that'll be a lesson for me to never try skiing down a slope without skis. Thank you, good dear."

"No problem," she ground out as she rolled the barrel off of her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience," the man said as he came to stand over her.

"No, it was no trouble," Rose said, blinking away the spots before her eyes as she took the man's hand held out for her. As she made it to her feet she was about to make a silly comment until she realized who the man was. "Doctor…"

A pleasant smile came across his face. "Yes, that's me."

Sure enough it was another past incarnation of her husband—his seventh; the short bumbling albeit serious man with black hair, donning a yellow pullover adorned with red question marks and bluish green zigzag patterns underneath his off-white safari-styled jacket and red paisley scarf.

Rose blinked a few times. Yet another encounter she wasn't expecting. This really _was_ becoming quite the occurrence.

"You've heard of me, I see," Seven said, still smiling.

She returned the grin. "Oh, I've heard some amazing stories."

"Not surprising." He opened his mouth to say something else, only to frown and look around. "Ah, there we go."

He walked over to the side where his white Panama hat and umbrella with the red question mark-shaped handle lay. With one foot he positioned it beneath the tube before expertly kicking it up in the air. He grabbed it, tossed it to hold the handle while at the same time placing the tip of his foot inside of his hat, kicking it up as well and turning it over before placing it on his head.

"Always have to make sure I keep up with my irreproachable sense of couture," he preened, rolling his r's as he straightened his tie.

Rose still smiled at him. Every one of the Doctor's regenerations were unique in their own ways, each with their own idiosyncratic styles.

"Have to look your best when saving the world, right?" she said.

"Exactly," Seven chuckled before narrowing his eyes, studying her as he walked up to her. "Excuse me, but is there a possibility we've met?"

"I should think so," Rose said.

"I rather think so, too. You seem…familiar. Perhaps we've crossed paths once or twice before." He came closer and stared deeply into her eyes, his hand coming up to his chin. He hummed, almost deep in thought. "Something about you…I can't quite put my finger on it…you're absolutely sure that we've met, yes?"

"Not _yet,_ but yes, we've met," she told him genuinely.

Seven backed up, an intrigued look on his face. "Interesting. That seems to be an occurrence of mine, running into the right people at the wrong times. Though you seem like someone I would _never_ forget."

"I can say the same for you, Doctor," she said, the smile never leaving her face. Interacting with her husband's past selves was always amusing. "You know, you're a real legend in my eyes. _Brilliant,_ you are."

"Yes, so I've been told," he said. "Running across the galaxies, saving planets, it's what I do. Speaking of which…who are you? Humans are hardly visitors on Noel unless they came from the _other_ other side of the Sembluon galaxy in the 42nd century. And, by my understandings, you aren't from there, I'd imagine."

"No, I'm from Earth. Came all this way for the tree lighting, and especially the hot chocolate."

"That's understandable," Seven said pleasantly. "This planet has the best hot chocolate known to man…and alien. It's no surprise that people come from all over just to taste that chocolatey richness. Something so rich could have men die for it. Or not. Best not for this planet. Excuse me, but what was your name?"

"Rose," she answered. "Rose Tyler."

"Rose…Rose Tyler," he repeated slowly, drawling it with a roll of his tongue. "A name like that has some familiarity to it indeed." He threw a charming grin. "And with a smile like _that_ I'm certain I _should_ recognize it anywhere."

She ducked her head a bit. Always had that charm. "You're pretty easy to find too, Doctor. Usually you and your blue box give it away, but even without it you're still able to be found."

Seven nodded. "Yes, I've found that to be true as well."

"Roooooose!"

As if on cue the sound of _her_ Doctor's voice was getting louder as he was coming closer. She turned in the direction of his voice, keeping herself sealed off through their bond. She enjoyed surprising her husband's past selves with their connection, but she had a feeling he was about to worry about yet another paradoxical situation.

"Is that your gentleman?" Seven asked.

"Yeah, that's him." She turned back to him. "He's a fan of yours too, y'know."

"Really? Then I'd like to meet him."

Rose inwardly snorted at that as her Doctor was coming into view, carrying a bag filled to the brim with snowglobes. "You bought the whole shop again, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Of course not," he said, then cocked his head to the side. "Well, not at least, but I did get the rest of the snowglobes. Turns out there were more than eight-" he stopped himself when he saw…himself. "Oh, hello," he said in his friendly tone. "If it isn't the _Doctor."_

Seven nodded and tipped his hat to him. "Good day, sir."

"Good day to you…Doctor," her Doctor said, coming to stand beside Rose. "Enjoying the festivities?"

"Oh, yes. That was until I made a mishap and decided to ski down a slope without skis. Ended up caught in a barrel, like a pickle," he added, pointing to said barrel with his umbrella.

The Doctor chuckled, smiling at his former self. "Well, that's very _you,_ isn't it? Look at you! I mean, a giant gap in the universe could swallow us up in a matter of minutes," he mumbled to himself before saying louder, "But look at you! With the Scottish accent and the paisley, the hat, the safari-Panama look, the umbrella, the question marks…the whole _lot_ of the question marks…" he faltered a little. "Mind you, not many people can carry off those. At least _that_ much. Very fashionable to seem more mysterious than usual."

Rose elbowed his side. "Rude," she muttered. "Be nice."

"Can't help it," he shrugged.

"There's something oddly familiar about you as well," Seven commented, coming up to him. "You have quite the gob, much like myself."

"Got that from you," the Doctor said with wide smile. "Brilliant, old you. A bunch of your mannerisms, in fact. Although I'm not quite sure about certain skills like how to play with spoons. Oh! You've still got them on you. Bring 'em out, and give us a beat!"

Seven studied him, considering the request but instead said, "Wait a minute…are you one of those members from LINDA? I don't associate myself with any of them." He turned to Rose. "You don't seem like one of those nuisances, though, Rose. You're far too kind to be a member of a cult. And none of it seems like an act. It's all genuine. That's something I wouldn't forget in the least." He smiled before taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it, making her giggle.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Once again his wife was flirting with one of his past incarnations. The prevalence of running into his old bodies was becoming very common. Why was that? Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he held her closer to him.

"Neither of us are part of a cult, but we're real fans, though. And that's my Rose," he said, patting her hip. "Always the more kind one. And the one who flirts way too much with other men," he murmured.

"Oi!" Rose cried, swatting his arm. "I'm only being nice!"

"Maybe a little too nice," he teased.

She smacked his arm again. _"Rude and not ginger,"_ she said through their bond.

Seven's head popped up, his eyes boggled as his lips moved with no words coming out.

"Oh, there it goes, the mind-blowing shock!" the Doctor exclaimed, turning to Rose. "I think that's the best one yet."

"Dunno, all of them are pretty amusing," she told him.

"True."

"B-but that's…" the other Doctor stammered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Impossible?" the Doctor supplied, still grinning as his voice softened. "You love the impossible, though. And this woman right here…one day you're gonna _love_ her."

Seven blinked once. "You're me…"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. "Well, you _will_ be in the future."

The other Doctor turned to Rose. "You're a human…"

"Yep," she said.

"And…we've…we've _bonded_?"

"Oh, yes," her Doctor said happily. "She's gonna mean so much to you one day. From the very first time you meet her, you'll know right off the bat that she's special."

As Seven was a little more than awestruck by the revelation that Rose would become his future wife, he did manage to respond with a smile. "I believe I already knew that already. How did you do it, Rose?"

She shrugged. "It's what I'm good at."

He chuckled. "I should think so. I understand a great many of things, some better than others, but I'm guessing that I may never understand how you've grown on me like you have in the future."

The Doctor made a happy sound. "Trust me, you never will."

Seven nodded. "I suppose I'll have to suppress all of this then. Can't risk a paradox." He reached for one of Rose's hands, patting his opposite over hers. "If meeting you has been a pleasure already, then I look forward to meeting you again, Miss Tyler."

"I know you will." Rose smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know you won't remember any of this, but hold onto that, ya hear me? Know that everything will be okay, and we'll be brilliant together."

"I certainly will try," he said, his eyes twinkling. "And you, Doctor. I will look forward to the day I become you; a man with much luck to find a lady as…convincing as this lovely Rose is."

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, brushing his thumb over Rose's lower ribs. "So, uh, what have you been up to lately? Just been wandering around on your own?"

He sighed. "Yes, I am. But that's alright, nothing wrong with a little downtime. And what a better place to do that than right here. I've been meaning to go on holiday for quite some time now, and Noel is a nice getaway."

"And you can always got to the little shops and get that hot chocolate," Rose added, still smiling.

"Of course!" Seven chirped.

"Not much has changed," she said, looking up at her Doctor, who winked at her. Always the same man.

"Well, then, I must be off," the other Doctor said. "Can't put the universe in any more peril."

"Definitely not," the Doctor agreed.

"Wait," Rose said, nudging her Doctor in the ribs and nodding at Seven. "Before you go…can you play us something with the spoons?"

An amused look crossed Seven's face. "I haven't done that in a long time," he admitted. "I may be a little rusty."

"Come on," she urged. "Just a little something for old time's sake."

The younger Doctor grinned as he switched his umbrella to his other hand to dig into his pockets. He pulled out two sliver spoons, sticking them together as he walked over hand Rose his umbrella. Propping his foot up on the barrel and bending his knee he raised his brows at them before tapping the spoons against his leg, deftly creating a tune alternating from beating against his leg to his forearm and his fingers.

The Doctor and Rose watched with wide grins. She knew he was unpredictable when with his wide range of abilities, able to deploy a repertoire of tricks that he kept up his sleeve, and witnessing one of his younger selves perform one of them was entertaining for sure.

"Still got it," the Doctor praised when Seven stopped and bowed his head.

"Brilliant!" Rose cheered, handing over the umbrella. "A man of many skills."

"Not the first time I've heard that, too," Seven said with a chuckle, pocketing his spoons. He smiled and tipped his hat to both of them. "Merry Christmas to you both."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," they said in unison.

And with that, they parted ways and followed the trail through the forest back to the cobblestone pavements. Rose looped her arm through the Doctor's. "That explains why the TARDIS was a bit queasy, then."

"Should've known that would happen," he said. "It's becoming too frequent."

"I've noticed something else. So far the only past lives of yours we've encountered have been odd numbers; your third, fifth, and seventh."

The Doctor lifted his head up thoughtfully. "So, they are. Good observation."

"That one's a little clumsy," Rose said with a teasing grin.

"Yes, I remember. I had many a talents with that body, but I also seemed the most…butterfingered."

She chuckled. "Still brilliant though. And he's enjoying himself right now, about to grab some mugs of hot chocolate." She felt him tense up a little and rubbed his arm. "You alright?"

"'Course I am," he said right away. He was silent before saying with a hollow voice. "Little does he know of what'll be in store for him soon."

"Don't dwell on that, Doctor. He's still got one other body to go through before that."

"Yeah, but that'll be coming soon for him. Dealing with the Master…and his regeneration was…one of the most unfortunate and painful."

Rose bit her lip, recalling the faint vision of what that incarnation of the Doctor went through during his change. Yet another reason why hospitals made him uneasy. She continued to rub his arm soothingly. "But he makes it through everything. He may not know the disaster that'll come to him, but he'll remember to keep holding on. Like always."

The Doctor smiled softly before placing a kiss to her temple as they continued to walk. After a moment he felt the new memories coming to him, as his younger self had suppressed them. He recalled the warm feelings he got when he encountered Rose, and it was much like the first time he saw her. Okay, maybe not exactly, it was multiplied on that day. But it was enough to reassure him.

"Doctor?" Rose said, bringing him back.

"Hm?"

"Are you finally about to admit that you were a little jealous of your past self again?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. "Wait, _again_? You're assuming it happened the other times, too."

"Oh, please," she laughed. "Just admit it."

The Doctor sniffed. "Okay, yes, my past selves are brilliant in their own senses, and…are not hesitant to flirt with you…but I'm definitely _not_ jealous."

Rose rested her head on his arm. "So possessive."

He looked down at her, smiling. "Oh, yes."

They may have a road of healing to go through, but they would be okay. Just like Rose had said: their wounds may be fresh, and would be there for some time, but as long as they were going through it together, they would be fine. Always.

 **End…for now.**

 **To be continued in _Chasing the Starlight (Series 4 rewrite)_**

* * *

 **Now the road to healing…which may be a little rough at times.**

 **In case anyone was curious, in the first story of this series— _An Unexpected Christmas Miracle—_ I mentioned that the Doctor had last arrived at Planet Noel in his seventh regeneration, soooo I figured I'd give Seven some love. He's a bit underrated, so I wanted to give him some notice. I have a feeling many would've preferred that it be Eight instead, but I'm not as familiar with him yet. **

**Oh, cameos :) As I said in the first chapter's author's note, I plan on including other past Doctor cameos in my stories, whether it be one shots related to this series or part of CTS. They'd take some time for me to get familiar with the characters, but cameos are fun to write so I'm open to trying more out.** **Any suggestions?**

 **And that ends this next installment. Be ready for CTS, which I'll start posting in a matter of days. Most likely on Wednesday or Thursday. I like to be ahead of myself, and already began it. So be sure to check it out when it's up.**

 **;)**


End file.
